The Spectacular Star Kids II: Rise of The Subspace Emissary
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: 2 years later after the Dry Bone Army, Nicholas Shay and friends relax. But a new threat emerges from Subspace lead by their mysterious leader and threatens to destroy life. Meanwhile Nicholas searches for answers to who he is. New friends and old friends come as he starts his journey. Meanwhile some scientists in GSI are preparing to release their "Secret Project group"
1. Chapter 1 A new Threat Emerges

Chapter 1: A new threat emerges

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any quotes you may recognize in the story! Nor do I own the Slash Songs used from Apocalyptic Love or the Slash Album or songs from various Guns N Roses or Velvet Revolver Albums)

You know what it is I love about being a Star Kid? Everything. Its been 2 years since I've been chosen as a Star Kid saving the world from crime. And I'm pretty much enjoying it. I'm in high school now, and I'm part of a music program with my friends. I've made new friends and enemies along the way. You're probably thinking that since I'm a Star Kid I can do what I want, but it doesn't work that way. But I've been keeping myself from trouble and helping my friends out of trouble as well. But over time, I've been wondering who my real parents were and where I came from. And every day I wake up knowing that no matter how much people call me a hero, someone with more power than I have could change everything. But at least I have the love of my friends to keep me company.

I was at my job at The Moldy Mushroom putting away dishes while listening to some music on a radio. "Nicholas," said one of my co-workers, "your shifts over." "Cool," I said. I got my skateboard and started heading out. I got tickets for the music career center to go see a concert at the Mushroom Dome. I got a text message from Toadstool asking if I was on my way. I texted her back saying I was on my way right now. I was taking Toadbert's car to SilverStar High to meet my friends. Yumi was coming out from detention to meet us. Toadstool was heading to my car along with everyone else. We were driving to the Mushroom Dome and finally made it and saw an amazing concert.

After the show we were heading to the cars we drove in and heading home. Daisy saw some fliers. "Guys!" she said, "Look at this." We all saw the flier. Toadstool saw someone ripping up our fliers and replacing it with theirs. "Oh hell no!" she said. We all saw Gorman Grayson and his gang. Take a note that he's an asshole. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Daisy. "Just making sure some people don't get ripped off by some level 0 loser band," said Gorman. "Lever 0 loser band?" I asked. "Yeah," said Grayson, "Everyone knows we're the experts of the band, Burning Dragon." "Please," I said, "You have the hair all wrong." "Well maybe your little friend can give me a haircut," said Gorman. Toadstool flipped him off. "Firstly that's not the guitar the lead singer uses, it was a Gibson Explorer, not a Les Paul." "He has a point," said Gorman's guitar player. "Secondly he doesn't wear a silver belt on his pants," I said, "And can someone honestly tell me when the last time was that he had red leather on?!" No one agreed. "I see I'm gonna have to kick your ass," said Gorman as he pushed me. "Hey don't push him!" said Toadstool as she hit him. We all ended up fighting. "I don't see how this day can get any weirder," said Maddy. Suddenly out of nowhere a black hole started sucking up the Mushroom Dome. "What is that?" asked Daisy. "We best get outta here," said Toadstool. "Everyone get outta here," said Daisy. Everyone managed to escape the black hole as it stopped growing.

Toadstool started running but she tripped. From the black hole a group of strange looking soldiers came out. One of them tried to grab her, but I arrived just in time to save her. I started fighting them off. "Thanks for the save," said Toadstool. "No problem," I said as I picked her up. I carried her away from the black hole. Saria saw some kind of bomb in the center of the black hole. "That's gotta be where its coming from!" she said. She took out her bow and arrow and shot the bomb making the black hole disappear. Daisy's pet piranha plant, Petey Pirahna flew over and took us away from the blast. "Thanks," we said in unison. "What the hell was that?" asked Maddy. Saria saw a substance from the bomb she took out. "What is this?" she asked. Someone was watching us.

The next morning I was laying in my bed. Saria came in my room with a Deku stick. "Get outta bed," she said. I didn't listen. She started poking me. "Let's go," she said, "Get up." "Get outta my room," I said. She started going through my stuff. "Where do you hide your stuff now?" she asked. "Will you get the hell outta my room?" I asked, "I didn't do anything!" "Yeah, you didn't," said Saria, "That's your problem." I got pissed. "GET OUTTA HERE!" I said as I jumped on her. We started fighting. "Come on!" I said. "Toadbert!" she said, "Toadbert!" Toadbert came up to my room to see us fighting. "Geez guys stop!" he said breaking us up. Saria came charging at me, but he stopped her. "Tell her to get out of my room!" I said. "It use to be my room too idiot!" she said. "Come on," said Toadbert, "Breakfast is ready." "Keep her out!" I said. "Ok," said Toadbert, "Just get ready for school. Saria, go downstairs and have breakfast!" "Keep her out!" I said. I went back to laying on my bed.

Later I was at school walking in the halls. "Who was that girl?" I asked. I remembered flashbacks of a dream about a guitar player with blue hair. "What girl?" asked Yumi. There was this girl from my dream…." I said. She walked away. "Da hell?" I asked. I saw a picture of the same girl on a wall. "What?" I asked. I looked at it. "I know just the person to show this to," I said. I went to one of my friends Luke. He was jamming with other people. "What's up dude?" he asked. "Just chillin," I said, "Waiting for Career Center to start. It's the highlight of my day." "I know right," he said. "Luke, you know about most guitar players right?" I asked. "Pretty much, but I wouldn't say every one of them," he said. "Do you know this one girl with hair like this?" I asked showing him the picture. "Yeah, that's Aqua Silver," said Luke, "She's having a tour in Ohio and she's visiting Seattle in a few weeks. "What?" I asked. "You got the hots for her?" he asked, "She's a pretty hardcore…." He failed to notice I was there.

I went around asking other people what they knew about Aqua Silver. "Nick," said Toadstool walking to me. "Hey," I said. "I saw you running around with some picture," said Toadstool. I showed it to her. "Hey, I know that girl," she asked. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah," said Toadstool, "She's a great friend of mine. I've known her since we were kids." "Cool," I said, "So how do you know her?" "I hang out with her almost every weekend," said Toadstool, "Would you like to meet her?" "Sure," I said, "You'd do that?" "Anything for my best friend Nicholas," said Toadstool. I noticed she had a newspaper. "What's that?" I asked. She showed it to me. "That black hole made the news," said Toadstool, "Chelsea and Kirby were obviously there." "Well I'm not sure if anyone knows about it," I said. "We should talk to Samuel," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said. "Alright," said Toadstool, "After school we'll all rendezvous at the Hideout." "I'm sending a message to everyone now," I said as I texted the other guys.

Later we were on our way to the hideout. Someone from Gadd Science Inc was spying on us with a white haired girl. A man in the shadows was looking at some computers. "Damn it!" he said, "Stupid worthless soldiers! I'm getting tired of making low process." He suddenly saw a newspaper article. It read "Mysterious boy saves people from black hole" He saw a picture of me. "Is this….." he asked. He suddenly remembered flashbacks of a boy being experimented on. "My part of Project S.H.A.D.O.W?" he said, "This may be the key….." "Oh yes," said the muscular guy, "Those kids are certainly up to something." "Keep it down," said the man in the shadows, "I think I'm on to something." The muscular man kept looking at us. "They're organized, I know it," he said. "I said keep it down," said the man in the shadows. "I don't know what you're talking about," said the white haired girl, "I got my eyes locked on the one with the spiky hairdo. He's cute." "Hey, wait a minute," said the muscular man, "That spiky haired one, I reckon he's their leader."

The man in the shadows slammed something on the table. "Layla! Barrel!" he said. They turned around to face him. The man came out of the shadows. "I may finally have found a way to make some real process on this project and what are you on about?" he asked, "Ridiculous notions of these so-called 'Star Kids'." "Yeah but…" said Barrel. "Its all in your head," said the man, "Say it." "Its all in my head," said Barrel. "Now just keep telling yourself that because I want you to stay focused when I give you your next assignment," said the man. "Yes Raditz," said Barrel, "But did you know that spiky haired one…" "They're only kids dear boy," said Raditz, "Aside from the scientist we have they're the most pathetic humans on the earth. They don't plot, they don't scheme, and they're not organized."

We made it to the hideout. It was dark. I snapped my fingers and made a small fire lighting our way. "It sure is creepy when its dark," said Izzy. I looked around and saw no one here. Suddenly someone did a ghost noise and scared us all. It was Twink. "Not funny!" said Saria. "So funny," said Twink. "Star Kids," said Samuel as he appeared on a monitor, "Your timing couldn't be more perfect. Thank you for testing my burglary alarm." "Ok…." I asked. "Samuel, we've come here to show you something," said Toadstool. "What is it?" he asked. Saria showed him the substance that was from the bomb. "So it begins," said Samuel. "What begins?" asked Daisy. "Many years ago, a powerful army known as the Subspace Army ruled the galaxy with unimaginable terror," said Samuel, "This army was composed of many subspace creatures. The ones you faced were known as Primids."

"Who created the Subspace Army?" asked Saria. "An unknown and unnamed person," said Samuel, "He is known by his soldiers as the Subspace Emissary who was a master of black magic." "What happened to him?" asked Daisy. "7 young heroes like yourselves imprisoned his army and managed to defeat him," said Samuel, "But he managed to find an ancient artifact known as the Black Star Spirit and made himself immortal." "Whoever this guy is he seems dangerous," I said, "But we'll find a way to stop him, once we know who he is." "How will we know when we'll see him?" asked Natalie. "He is using the Black Star Spirit as fuel for his subspace bombs," said Samuel, "The more bombs he places on Earth, the closer you will get to him." "Got it," I said. "Be careful Star Kids," said Samuel, "For you are facing a powerful being who's power is beyond yours."

Later that night I was laying in bed and having a dream about what happened 9 years ago. I was playing with my old friends in New York. Suddenly a plane came crashing into a building causing an explosion. I got up looking around. The city was destroyed and my friends were gone. I lost everything. Suddenly a black hole came sucking up the remains of New York and I ran for my life. I tripped and fell hanging on a cliff. I saw Toadstool. "Help!" I said. "Some hero you are," she said, "You couldn't even save your friends from New York." "Toadstool please!" I said trying to take her hand. She grabbed both my hands. "So long Shay," she said. She threw me down into the black hole. I woke up screaming and panting. Toadstool came in my room. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I don't wanna talk about it!" I shouted getting out of my room and going to the top of the roof. "Nicholas…." She said, worried about me.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2 A Birthday Surprise

Chapter 2: A Birthday Surprise

Saria: The author owns nothing of Super Smash Bros, any Nintendo references, or any quotes from cartoons or movies that anyone would recognize. He also doesn't own the Slash songs used from various artists. So you can't sue him. :P

I was walking around school avoiding all my friends because of the nightmare I had. I didn't talk to anyone or even face them. School was over and I was getting stuff from my locker. Natalie approached me. "Nicholas," she said. "WHAT?!" I said. I saw it was her. "Oh my god," I said, "I'm sorry." "We need to talk," said Natalie, "We've been trying to speak to you and you ignored us all day." "Well I…." I said. "Did we do something to make you upset?" asked Natalie. "No," I said. "Well, what's wrong?" she asked, "We're friends and we tell each other things all the time." "Ok," I said, "But you have to keep this between us and the other Star Kids." "I promise, now talk," she said. "I had a nightmare about New York," I said, "I was with my friends then a plane went crashing down destroying everything and I was running from a black hole, and Toadstool threw me down into it!" "Nicholas…." Said Natalie. "It was awful!" I said. "Calm down," said Natalie, "It was just a dream. Besides if I know your friends they're probably looking for you." "This is all my uncle's fault!" I said as I slammed my locker, "If he hadn't pulled me out of New York in the first place, I wouldn't be having these nightmares." "Nicholas you can't blame your family," said Natalie.

"I'm just blaming my uncle," I said, "And I'm happy he's burning in hell now." "Don't say that!" said Natalie, "That's so mean." "Need I remind you that he was the first villain I fought?" I asked. "Oh yeah," said Natalie, "Never mind. Who was he again?" "Let's save that for a different book," I said. "Careful with the 4th wall," said Natalie, "Why are you so depressed about your friends from New York?" "Nobody understands," I said, "They were my whole world."

"Nicholas….." said Natalie. "Now you see," I said, "Without my friends by my side, I felt like I had no future." "Don't say that," said Natalie, "You managed to make a future with us. Besides, Toadstool's always been there for you since you first met." "True," I said, "But I really miss my old friends." Yumi overheard me talking. "Again with the old friends shit?" she said, "That was 5 years ago! Get over it!" "Butt out!" I said. "Yumi please," said Natalie, "He needs some comforting." "Please," she said, "What he needs is a punch in the face." I pushed her. "Shut up," I said, "I'm not in the mood." "Like I care," said Yumi, "You need to suck it up and quit worrying about your worthless friends!" "They're not worthless!" I said, "They're my family." Saria and Toadstool overheard us fighting. "What's going on here?" asked Toadstool. "This R-Tard won't shut the hell up about his friends," said Yumi.

"So that's what's been bothering you," said Toadstool, "You poor thing." "Are you defending him?" asked Yumi. "9/11 was a haunting day for him," said Natalie. "Who gives a damn?" asked Yumi, "Its not always about him!" "Yumi, just leave," said Natalie. I put the rest of my things in my bag. "Look Nicholas," said Toadstool, "I know how hard it is to lose close friends…." "Of course you know," I said, "But Yumi….. She doesn't know anything." "Come on Moron," said Yumi, "Its not easy for me either." "Oh shut up Yumi!" I said, "It _IS _easy for you! I've been away from the city I love for 9 years, 9 freaking years alright?! 9 years of pain, loss of close friends and your pranks!" I laid my head on a wall. "I can't take it anymore," I said. "Well I think you're just…." Said Yumi. "I don't care what you think!" I said, "And don't EVER….. don't ever tell me how hard life is for you." I walked out. "Crybaby," she said as she walked off. "Poor dude," said Natalie, "If only there was a way to help him." "He just needs some time alone," said Toadstool as she got out her guitar. She played a little tune.

The next day I was feeling a lot better after a good sleep. Chelsea was walking around taking photos. "Hey Nicholas," she said as she saw me. "Hey Chels," I said. "I am sure glad I found you," she said, "Today is a special day for you." "It is?" I asked. "You forgot didn't you?" she asked, "Its your birthday!" Something shocked me. "Oh yeah," I said, "I guess I was so caught up with music I almost forgot my own birthday." "Daisy went with me to find you a good gift," said Chelsea, "Close your eyes." I closed them. She put something in my hand. "Open them," she said. I opened them and saw some guitar picks. "I know you like to play hard rock, so I thought I should get you some good picks." "Thanks Chelsea," I said. I looked at them. "These will come in handy," I said. Toadbert came over to the school to pick me up. "There's my ride," I said as I got in. He took me somewhere and had me keep my eyes closed. "I got a little surprise for my little cousin," said Toadbert. "What kind of surprise?" I asked. "A little surprise," said Toadbert. I opened my eyes and saw a Porsche car shop. "No," I said, "No, no, no, NO! Toadbert!" I was really happy. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me," I said. "Yeah I am," he said, "You're not getting a Porsche." "Really?" I said.

He took me to a car shop with cheap cars. "I guess this'll do," I said. I saw a car that was somehow calling to me. It had red flames and a star in the center. "This seems like the car for me," I said, "We gotta get this one. Please Toadbert?" "Alright squirt," said Toadbert as he got out some money, "Let's get you your new wheels." "Awesome," I said, "Thank you." I got the car and started driving off to school for rehearsal for an upcoming tournament. "Nice car," said Toadstool. "Thanks," I said. I saw Carl. "Oh great, its him," I said. He just walked away. "What do you have against Carl?" asked Toadstool. "He's an asshole," I said. "He's not that bad," said Toadstool. "Just wait til he keeps begging you to play on a crappy song," I said.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Maddy. I followed her. "So do you have any plans for your party?" she asked. "Not really," I said, "I was thinking about just heading to my job." "Cancel that," said Maddy, "What if I told you I found a nice place to have your birthday party?" "Yeah?" I asked. "Rainbow Road," said Maddy, "The club where parties always happen." "No," I said as I walked to another corner, "Seriously Maddy." "Madeline," she said, "Maddy seems a little young." "Seriously Maddy, no clubs," I said, "Its not my thing." "Then do it for Daisy," said Maddy, "She always wanted to go there." "So?" I asked. "If you don't go, you're gonna break her heart," said Maddy, "And what if we could get a certain musician to come play you a song….." I thought for a moment. "I guess having my birthday party at Rainbow Road wouldn't be a bad idea," I said, "But no exotic dancers." "Deal," said Maddy. Meanwhile back at Gadd Science Incorporated more secret projects were being made. "With these soldiers we should be able to make more process," said Raditz, "Activate the puppits." Someone pressed a switch and the puppits came to life. "There will be no one to stop us now," said Raditz. Someone with a magic brush was watching them.

I was driving to Rainbow Road and saw a lot of people. "Well look who it is," said Saria. "Hey shredder dude," said Vai. "Hey guys," I said. Toadstool gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday Nicholas," she said, "Looks like you're back to being only a year younger than me." "Yeah," I said. "Close your eyes," said Toadstool. I closed them. "Open them," she said. I opened them and saw two guitars: a Gibson Les Paul with a Floyd Rose, and a Gibson Hollow Body guitar. "Sweet!" I said. "The Gibson ES-335 can be used for many genres including jazz," said Toadstool, "I heard you were studying Jazz, and I thought you'd like a guitar that plays that kind of music." She gave it to me. "Would you play me something?" she asked. "Sure," I said as I plugged it into an amp. I played some jazz chords from a song that my jazz band teacher taught me. "Pretty good," said Toadstool, "As for the Les Paul Axcess, this baby can handle dive bombs that other guitars can't." She played a crazy guitar solo while playing with the whammy bar. She played so hard she broke a string. "Damn," she said, "A string broke." She got a new string and fixed it.

Natalie came to me. "Nicholas, you should meet some friends," she said. She brought me to some friends of hers. "This is Jacob, Jen, and that's Bert," said Natalie. They shook my hand. Suddenly something shocked me. "Wait…. You're Bert?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "Didn't you go to school in Brooklyn?" I asked. He suddenly realized who he was looking at. "Nicholas?!" he said. "Oh my god!" I said. We jumped at each other and hugged. "Man its been so long!" I said. "I know!" said Bert, "We've been waiting for years and wondering if you were ever going to return!" "How did you find him?" I asked Natalie. "I've known him for quite some while dude," she said, "Along with some other friends. Midori, Maddy, look who it is." They saw me and hugged me. "We missed you so much!" said Midori. My other friends Justin and William clashed at me with hugs. "How's it been man?!" asked Justin. "Really good," I said. All my other friends came to me. "You guys did this?" I asked. "Yeah," said Natalie, "We thought we should cheer you up."

I was really happy. "I don't see how this birthday can get any better," I said. "Just watch," said Toadstool. She showed me someone who I've been dying to see. It was my old friend Colleen Kelly. "Nicholas?" she asked. "Colleen?" I asked, "Oh my god!" We came at each other with a big hug. "Its been so long!" she said, "How have you been?" "Pretty good, but it was lonely without you guys," I said, "Toadstool, thanks I…." I noticed she was gone. "She may have had to go use the ladies room or something." "She's actually Aqua Silver's Roadie," said Maddy. "Oh," I said, "Well I hope she has fun. I seriously need to thank her for all this." "Thank her later," said Saria, "The show's about to start." We all made our way to the stage. The lights started to go down, and musicians came on the stage. A song started to play. "Oh yeah," said a voice. Part of the stage opened up and a person came up from it. It was her. It was Aqua Silver. "Hello Rainbow Road!" she said. She grabbed her guitar and started playing with the band.

_Beautiful dangerous_After the show I was amazed. I had to find out more information about her. I saw Toadbert. "Dude!" I said. "What?" he asked. "She's totally real!" I said. "Who?" asked Toadbert. "Aqua Silver!" I said. "What?!" asked Toadbert. I went to go find Luke. "Luke!" I said, "What do you know about Aqua Silver?" "All I know is that she's Japanese," said Luke. "Wow," I said, "Aqua Silver." "I think she likes you," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said, "So I hear you're her roadie." "Yeah," she said, "Its really fun doing her sound. And get this. I create all her sound for her, and she just plays the thing." "Damn," I said, "No wonder why you got an A++++++ in Music Technology." "Yeah," said Toadstool. "I wish I was like her," I said, "Aqua Silver an amazing musician." "Yeah," said Toadstool, "Come on, I'll introduce you to her." She took me backstage. "Wait here," she said as she went in the door. Aqua came out. "You were amazing out there," I said. "Thanks," said Aqua. "I wish I could perform like you can," I said. "Well, you got some pretty nice friends who can help you," said Aqua, "And I'm one of them now." "Really?" I asked. "Oh," said Aqua, "I gotta give you something for your birthday." She went back into the room and brought a PRS guitar with a tremolo bridge colored in red. "I want you to have this," said Aqua as she gave me the guitar. It had a piece of paper with her address. "If you want me to teach you any techniques of any genre, stop by anytime," she said, "Like Saturday night maybe." Suddenly I had an idea. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aqua. "Then yes," I said. "See you later cutie," she said as she walked away. Toadstool came back out. "Sooooooo?" she asked. "She is amazing," I said.

The next day Toadstool and I were playing a game we made up. It was called Dive Bomb Warfare where we see who can make the deepest dive bomb with our guitars. I was doing a larger dive bomb. "Awesome dude!" said Toadstool, "That's a new record!" "And the crowd goes wild!" I said. I imitated a crowd cheering. "Toadstool, Nicholas!" said Saria, "Stop fooling around. We're having an emergency meeting!" "Oh what?" said Toadstool. "Boo," I said. "Outside NOW!" she shouted. We were all meeting outside. "Ok everyone settle down, I have some bad news," said Saria, "The career center program is being audited. One of the guys found out that Ami paid for all of our tickets with flowers." Everyone looked at a student with pink hair. That's Ami, our drummer that didn't appear in the last book. "But I don't know what happened with the money," said Ami, "And I gave them more than enough to cover for the lost cash." "We already went over this Ami," said Saria, "You pay for tickets with money. Not flowers." She frowned. "Well its not like an audit is a bad thing," said Yumi. "It _IS_ a bad thing you idiot!" said Saria. "Yeah," I said, "We almost faced a similar problem while working with Mordecai and Rigby as volunteers at the park," I said. "If we don't come up with the money for those tickets they'll shut down the career center program," said Saria, "That means all the student's dreams of having their career will be destroyed forever!" All the students were worrying.

"But there is a light in the darkness," Saria, "We have a whole month and a half to come up with the money." "Ok," said Daisy. "One of the things that will help is the upcoming battle of the bands, but we don't have much singers," said Saria, "Does anyone know somebody who can help? Anyone?" "I know somebody," said Daisy. "Sorry, but I don't think Toadbert knows much about Rock like we all do." I thought for a second. "Hey," I said, "Yumi and I know someone." "We do?" she asked. I looked at her. "NO!" said Yumi, "Hell no!" "What?" asked Saria, "If you know somebody I need you to tell me." "Yumi has a cousin," I said. She punched me. "And she's a singer," I said. She punched me again and said, "Shut up!" "Who's won 4 grammy awards in a row since she was 12," I said. Yumi started rapidly punching me. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she said. "Dude," I said, "What do you have against Cassie?" She told everyone a story about her cousin who "Ruined" her 10th birthday party. "Yeah," I said, "She really made that party." "Call your cousin," said Saria. "No," said Yumi. "I said call your cousin!" said Saria. "And I said NO!" said Yumi, "I HATE HER!" "Fine," said Saria, "Nicholas, you call her." "Sure thing Saria," I said. "You better not!" said Yumi, "If you call her, I am going to make your life a living hell!" "Dude, she could help save the career center," I said. "Dude, she could ruin my life," said Yumi, "If she comes, I'm gonna tell her to leave." "No you're not!" said Saria, "You be nice to your cousin or you're gonna wish you never joined this program! Call her." She walked away. "Just be cool til she saves the career center," I said.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends and New Dangers

Chapter 3: Old friends and new dangers

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Super Smash Bros, Nintendo, or any quotes from cartoons, or movies that anyone may recognize)

We were waiting for Cassie to show up at our school. "You guys are making a big mistake," said Yumi. "Don't ruin this for us," said Saria. A car was approaching us. "She looks just like Yumi," said Maddy. Cassie came out of the car. "Did somebody order a singer?" she asked. We all laughed except for Yumi. "Thank you for coming," said Toadstool, "My name is Toadstool." "Toadstool, give me some sugar," said Cassie as she hugged her, "Nice to meet you." "Sugar?" asked Saria. "She must've been good friends with Rigby's brother," I said. "Who's this girl?" asked Cassie. "I'm Daisy," said Daisy. "Daisy, give me some sugar," said Cassie. She ran to her to get a hug. The rest of us greeted her and she came to me. "I haven't seen you in years," said Cassie. She saw Yumi.

"Give me some sugar cuz," she said. "Don't you have grannys to sign?" asked Yumi, "Why don't you get to them?" "She was always greedy with the sugar," said Cassie. "Christ, why don't you just get outta my life and go bite a cactus?!" "What cuz?" she asked. "You keep your mouth shut!" said Saria. "Nothing," said Yumi. "Looks like this is gonna help us," said Maddy. "Yeah," I said. "I still think this is a bad idea," said Yumi. "You know what else would be awesome?" I asked, "If we were able to recruit Aqua Silver." "Aqua Silver?! The most unreliable woman in the music industry?!" asked Yumi, "A girl who blew off the half time show to perform a charity show for a church?" "Yumi…" said Maddy. "She's a devil and a disgrace to rock itself!" said Yumi, "Why would you call her?!" "Nicholas, give me that phone," said Maddy. I gave it to her. "I'm gonna have a chat with Aqua Silver's manager Donny Jones," she said.

Meanwhile….

The super intendent of SilverStar High , Mr. Jimbo was having a meeting with parents. "Take a good look people," he said, "Take a good, hard, long, hard, look." They were looking at a picture of Aqua Silver. "This woman, THIS woman is responsible for so much filth in our school, and so much disrespect for education!" "True that," said someone. "She's one machine that spew out three things," said Mr. Jimbo, "Sex, hateful music, and…." Everyone was waiting for him to finish. "SEX!" said Mr. Jimbo. "That girl is a devil in disguise!" said another parent, "My daughter ate the head off of a bat because of that evil girl." "Well her little ride of rock n roll is over, its gotta stop!" said Mr. Jimbo, "And we're the people who are gonna do it." People around the meeting room were making protest signs and other things to try and get the music program shut down for good. Mr. Jimbo took a match and put a picture of Aqua Silver on Fire. "Once this Music program is gone, you're going back to hell," he said.

I was at Jazz band with Toadstool learning some new things about Jazz chords. Carl was sitting right by us and was getting on my nerves. He threw spit wads at me. I looked back and he acted like nothing happened. "Young man!" said Ms. Rayza, "I expect more from a good student like you. Pay attention." "Yes ma'am," I said. I tried to ignore Carl. Grayson threw a book at me and I caught it. Carl spat another spit wad and I dodged it and it hit Ms. Rayza's neck. She glared at me. "Nicholas Shay!" she said, "I think you know the punishment for 2 disruptions." "You don't mean…." I said. She took a mini shovel and took off one of my good musician stars. I felt like I was gonna explode in anger. Carl flicked me in the back of the head. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and punched him in the face knocking one of his teeth out. "That's it Nicholas," said Mr. Rayza, "Get out of this classroom right now!" "But I didn't do anything," I said trying to defend my case. "OUT!" she said. I got out. Grayson high fived Carl. "Good job," he said. "You guys are jerks," said Toadstool. "Oh and you're not," said Gorman, "You didn't stand up for him." I was standing out the hall. Mr. Mark came out and saw me. "I heard some kids were giving you some real trouble," he said. "Yeah," I said. "Well listen," he said, "Toadstool came to my office and explained everything that happened, so you're off the hook." "Ok," I said. "If you have any trouble with students let me know," said Mr. Mark as he went back inside.

Meanwhile back at Gadd Science Incorporated, Raditz was looking at some research on Subspace. "This is the answer I have been looking for," he said. Professor Elvin came in. "My, my," he said, "What do we have here?" "Research Professor," said Raditz, "I've found out that there was an unknown way to travel to Subspace. Chaos Control." "You mean that thing that Professor Gerald used in Project S.H.A.D.O.W?" asked Professor Elvin. "Yes," said Raditz. "How do you know all this stuff?" asked Professor Elvin. "I've dedicated my life to this research," said Raditz. "Sir," said one of the scientists, "We've found him." They both went to another room. "He's in Seattle somewhere," said one of the scientists. "Excellent," said Raditz. They were looking at footage of a boy. "That young whippersnapper looks awfully familiar," said Professor Elvin, "Who is he?" "The key to my research Elvin," said Raditz, "And when I find him, all my answers will be answered." "Ok," said Elvin as he left. "Deploy the soldiers and get the next Subspace Bomb ready," said Raditz. "Yes sir," said Barrel.

I was getting some stuff out of my locker. "Hey Nicholas," said Toadstool. I didn't respond. "You should see what sounds Taj makes with his horn dude," said Toadstool, "Funny stuff he's got, funny stuff." I slammed the locker. "Listen here princess," I said, "Jokes are funny, cartoons are funny, and as much as I hate to admit it, those videos that Saria makes of me are funny." "Ok…." Said Toadstool. "But there's absolutely NOTHING funny about what those assholes did in there," I said, "They got me in trouble! They got me kicked out of the room! And worse, they cost me one of my good musician stars!" I walked away. "And you take it out on me because…." She said. "You know damn well why!" I said as I didn't face her, "You weren't there for me!" "Nicholas…." She said. "I don't wanna hear it!" I said, "Just shut up and leave me alone!" "Gorman was right," she said to herself, "Maybe he does hate me." "Just kidding," I said. "Huh?" asked Toadstool. "Mr. Mark told me that you explained the situation," I said, "I really appreciate it." She smiled. "Besides," I said, "I can't stay mad at you. You're my friend." She hugged me. "Your best friend," said Toadstool, "Good luck on your date tomorrow." Suddenly our watches ringed. We went to a corner at the school, "What's up Twink?" asked Toadstool. "Those guys you fought are back," said Twink, "They're threatening innocent people." "We're on our way!" I said.

The others were fighting off Primids. "These guys are tough!" said Saria. "You think," said Daisy, "Daisy hasn't fought these guys and a while, and Daisy still can hold her own." Toadstool and I arrived just in time. "Sorry we're late," I said. "Don't mind us," said Maddy, "We're just busy almost getting killed." "Let's kick some butt!" I said. Toadstool and I started fighting them off and helping our friends. "Let's get everyone out of here," said Daisy. She and Maddy started evacuating people while we held off the Primids. "These guys are tough," I said. "They like playing rough," said Saria. "You just had to do that," I said. Everyone was out of harm's way. "These guys don't quit," said Saria. "Well we'll just have to kick it up a notch," I said as I got out my morpher. Everyone got theirs out. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we all said. We all morphed into the Star Kids. They continued trying to fight us. Toadstool summoned a wave and washed her opponents out of sight, Izzy shocked some Primids and fried them up. "These guys are tougher than they look," said Daisy. "And they looked tough to start with," I said. Saria use her signature move, the Leaf Cyclone to blow her opponents away.

Someone shot a bazooka at us. I looked up and saw Barrel. "Now to take out the trash!" he said. He kept firing at us, and dodged the shots. "You think you're tough?" I said, "I'll show you tough!" I pressed on my chain shooter and pulled his bazooka away. He jumped down and started fighting me. I dodged his attacks. Toadstool came just in time to help me. We did hand signs of our elements and got our Star Weapons. "Star Fire Sword!" I said. "Star Water Staff!" said Toadstool. Some Primids got in our way. "Come on," I said. We fought them off. Some Primids were activating a Subspace Bomb. "Oh no you don't!" I said as I went to stop them. I fought them off and took out the substance, and Toadstool deactivated the bomb before it could go off. "Mission complete," said Toadstool. Barrel and his subspace soldiers ran away. "Looks like they didn't want to get their asses kicked," said Saria. "You know what Daisy says," said Daisy, "Beat 'em til they can't take anymore." "Daisy, when have you ever said that?" asked Toadstool. We powered down and headed back to school. "What's this?" I asked. I picked up something. "It looks like some kind of broken needle," said Toadstool. I saw that it said Gadd Science Inc on it. "Looks like the professor may know something about this," I said.

"WHAT?!" said Raditz, "You mean to tell me that we could make history with this project yet we are delayed because you cannot outwit a couple of children?!" "Sir, these kids are nothing like we've ever seen," said a Primid, "They're unbeatable." "Unbeatable my foot!" said Raditz, "I should make subspace out of all of you pathetic soldiers!" "But these kids are powerful," said another Primid, "They have these amazing element powers!" "Elements?" asked Raditz, "Did these kids you fought, have Chinese writings on their chests?" "More like Japanese," said another Primid. "Samuel!" said Raditz, "So those so-called Star Kids actually exist. If he tells those kids how to stop my plan everything will be ruined and I'll never find my vessel!" "You want us to take another hit at it?" asked a Primid. "How about taking another shit at it!" said Raditz. He snapped his fingers and the Primids turned into dust. "I need to think of a plan and fast," said Raditz, "This world will be saved from death." "From death?" asked a scientist. "You'll see in time," said Raditz looking at an old picture of Gerald Robotnik, "In time."

Who is this mysterious vessel that Raditz is looking for? What does Gadd Science Incorporated have in store? Who is this mysterious Subspace Emissary? Why am I asking you all these questions? Leave your comments and reviews for the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Silly Moments With Daisy 2

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy", a part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment. Today on "Silly Moments with Daisy", Daisy will be playing a nice game of ping pong.

Daisy: (Enters the stage) Hi kids, and welcome to Silly Moments with Daisy. Today I'm gonna play some ping pong with a friend of mine. Come on out Toph

(Toph Bei Fong enters the stage)

Toph: Hi everyone

Daisy: I asked Toph to play some ping pong with me to settle a dispute. Which is better? Metal, or Rock?

Toph: I'm gonna be playing with a stone paddle while Daisy plays with a metal one. Loser of the match has to draw on Saria's face when she falls asleep.

Daisy: You're on

(A ping pong table comes out from below the stage)

Daisy: Ready?

Toph: Ready!

Laiktu: And the match begins!

(Daisy hit the ball and Toph hit it back. They kept going until the ball bounced on Daisy's side twice)

Toph: A point for me

Daisy: You got me that time, but now its on

(They kept going again, and Daisy got a point)

Daisy: Now we're even

Toph: Its on now sister!

(They kept going again and again. Each of them hitting harden than usual. Toph swung her paddle so hard it went swinging and hit a window)

Daisy: You have smashed the window of transperancy!

Saria: WHO SMASHED MY WINDOW?!

Toph: I think we should run

Daisy: Right with you!

(Daisy and Toph run from Saria)

Saria: Get back here! I'm gonna show you a silly moment!

Daisy: See you later folks!

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments with Daisy". Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

Daisy: Can we deal with that later when I'm not getting chased?

Saria: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


	5. The Real Chapter 4 A Date With Destiny

Chapter 4: Date with Destiny

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Super Smash Bros, Nintendo, or any quotes from cartoons or movies you may recognize.)

It was Saturday afternoon, and I was getting ready for my date with Aqua Silver. I was about to head out when I bumped into someone. "Oh, Siqquan," I said. "No, I'm Taj," said Taj, "Siqquan is the one with the saxophone." "Oh," I said. "Mr. Mark wanted me to tell you to come in early on Monday because he has a CD for you to check out." "Ok," I said, "I'll be there." "Good," said Taj. "I gotta move," I said, "I got a big date with Aqua Silver." "Good luck kid," said Taj. I started to head out to meet Aqua Silver at a spot where she told me to meet her.

We were sitting on top of a building in Seattle. "I'm really glad I came here for my tour," said Aqua, "Its really beautiful." "Yeah," I said. "I'm happy I was able to play at your birthday party," she said. "Yeah," I said, "You're really great." "Thanks," said Aqua, "Do you like my gift?" "I love it," I said, "I play that guitar every night before I go to sleep." "Sweet," said Aqua, "So what inspired you to come to the city?" "Well, I actually lived in a city once," I said, "Until my uncle moved me out." "Oh," said Aqua, "Where?" "New York," I said, "I thought my life was gonna be boring ever since I left New York, until I met someone who changed everything." "Who?" asked Aqua. "Princess Toadstool," I said, "And she by the way actually came from another world, but after the great war, she decided to come live in my world." "Oh yeah," said Aqua. "After a year away from my parents, they said I should go to Seattle with my cousin Toadbert," I said, "My mom was all for me getting out into the world." "That's really sweet," said Aqua. "My parents understood me more than my uncle ever has," I said. "Cool," said Aqua. "Hey," I said, "I wanna sing you something." "Really?" she asked blushing. "Yeah," I said, "This is something I kinda started working on after we met at my party." I got out my guitar and started to play something.

"That's all I have right now," I said. She blushed more. "I love it," said Aqua, "Its so amazing." She kissed me on the cheek. "Now its my turn to give you something," she said. She gave me some tickets for a concert she's doing at Big Blue Hotel. "You all get free passes," she said. "Thanks," I said. "In fact, why don't you kids come on by and see what the stage is like?" asked Aqua, "I mean I can't come because I gotta do something else." "Ok," I said, "I really owe Toadstool for this. Big time." "Yeah," said Aqua, "She's a really good friend." "Yeah," I said, "I might think about taking her with me to New York with my old friends." "Really?" asked Aqua. "Yeah," I said, "So I'll finally be home where I belong." "Nicholas," she said as she touched my face, "Home isn't about being where you want to be. Home is where your heart is. Remember that." "Ok," I said. "Well, I should be getting back before my manager finds out I'm gone," said Aqua. "Ok," I said, "See you later." She kissed me on the cheek. I started to drive off to the Big Blue Hotel. Aqua took off her wig. "You learn to love that guy," she said.

I was at the Big Blue Hotel with my friends. "Check out the stage," said Yumi. "Yeah," I said, "Toadstool, you there?" Toadstool heard me. "Oh boy," she said. She got out of her disguise and came down. "Hey guys," she said. "Hey," I said. "How was your date with Aqua Silver?" she asked. "Great," I said, "It was a really fun date." "Yea," she said to herself, "It was." "What?" I asked. "I mean, it was?" she asked blushing. "Goddamn it!" said someone. It was Hugo the Pianta. "What's wrong?" asked Saria. "Our opener just dropped out," said Hugo. "War Ensemble?" asked Ami. "Yeah," said Hugo, "Now I gotta find an opening act in the next 3 days." Toadstool had an idea. "How about you?" asked Toadstool. "Yeah right," I said. "Why not?" asked Toadstool. "Not gonna happen," I said, "I'm a pro at Guitar Hero, but on stage I'm an amateur." "Are you kidding?" she asked. She went over to Hugo.

"How about Nicholas?" asked Toadstool. "Nickels are very expensive," said Hugo. "Not Nickels, Nicholas," said Toadstool. He looked at me. "He's better than War Ensemble," said Toadstool. "He's right," said Saria, "They are kinda heavy." "And he'll do it for free," said Daisy, "No one cares about the opening act anyway. No offense." "None taken," I said. "What do you say?" asked Toadstool. He thought for a moment. "Alright," he said, "Call your band." I went to see my other band mates. "Guys!" I said, "We're opening up for Apocalyptic Love!" They all cheered. "Thanks Hugo," I said, "We'll blow you away." "I know you will," said Hugo. I was about to go on stage when someone grabbed me by the arm. "Do you have business here?" she asked. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Yeah, a problem with you," said the girl, "I've seen your type. You're adventurous, a player, and let me guess…. You're in relation with the warrior of Orphan Town." "Do I know you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked the girl, "Then maybe you'll remember this." She kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly I realized who it was. "Luna!" I said. I gave her a hug. "Nicholas, its good to see you," she said. "Its good to see you too," I said. "Its been 8 years," said Luna, "What have you been up to?" "I got into a musical career," I said. "I see," she said. She hugged me again. "Come on," said Daisy, "We got a show to do." "I gotta go," I said, "We can catch up later." I joined my friends on the stage. A car pulled up. Cassie and her dad came in. "So you're the famous boy from Silverstar High," he said. "Yes, yes I am," I said as I shook her hand. "I'm Pastor Brown," said Pastor Brown, "God has given you a great gift, as well as my daughter." "Yeah," I said. "Some people may believe rock is the devil's music, but I believe all genres were made by God." "Try telling that to my uncle," I said. "You're one brave soul," said Pastor Brown. He saw Luna. "Luna, you've gotten so big," he said. "Yeah," she said. "Your dad says something new is going on in Gadd Science Inc," he said. "Oh yeah, you work with him," she said. "Let's talk about this later," said Yumi, "We need to play." Cassie and I joined them. "What song should we play?" asked Ami. "How bout that song we did for our audition?" asked Yumi. "Cool," said Daisy. Ami counted us off and I started playing the guitar. I did a little guitar solo and did some moves. I was envisioning myself playing at a huge stadium with Aqua Silver. After my solo Toadstool gave me a thumbs up. "Good job dude," she said

Hugo held a lighter. "You beautiful bastard," he said. We got off the stage. "Now that's what I call real music," said Daisy. "Just one week to get through before Friday night," said Yumi. "And on that night we have the time of our lives!" said Saria. "I'll pay you $5,000 to play," said Hugo, "That was amazing! I just gotta pay you. Keep the change!" "I'll do it," I said. "This'll be more than enough to cover for our school's audit," said Saria. "Yeah," said Daisy, "This is great." The next day I was at school walking around. Chelsea and Kirby were making a new article. "This scoop is gonna be bigger than the last one we had," said Chelsea. "You think," said Kirby. She moved closer to him. "Um….." he said blushing. "KEEP APART!" shouted someone. It was Super intendent Jimbo. "We were just…." Said Chelsea. "No excuses!" he said. "I don't like that guy," I said, "He's an ass Hole." I saw Yumi playing her usual game, "Hard Hitter" with Daisy. "Girls, don't…." I said. Yumi knocked her guitar and it hit the flag pole. "Would you guys stop?" I said. Yumi took Daisy's bass. "What the hell are you doing?!" she said. She slammed it on the flagpole. "Freaking moron dude," said Daisy, "My bass!" The flag pole went down. "Timber!" she said. It fell and hit Mr. Jimbo's car. I jumped down the building and saw the damage done to it.

"Daisy, Yumi!" I said, "What have I told you about messing with the flagpole?!" They ran off. "Just wait til I catch you two!" I said, "Just…" A hand touched my shoulder. It was Mr. Jimbo. "My office, now!" he said. I was at his office. "Do you have any idea how much that car costs?!" he said. "Sir I wasn't even responsible for it," I said, "It was…." "Oh save it!" he said, "Be lucky I don't sue your cousin for damages." "Sir, I….." I said. "Principal Hare thinks you're a really good student so I'll let you off with a warning," said Mr. Jimbo, "But if anymore damage is done to my car, you will suspended. You kids today with your music programs always cause trouble." "Sir with all due respect, music is a big part of…." I said. "Out of my office!" he said, "I've better things to do than waste my time talking about music with you." I left. "What a noob," I said. "What a noob!" said someone. I followed the sound of the voice. I saw someone trying to flush what looked like Gorman's 6 string bass. I took another step and stepped on something. "Gorman, its not what it looks like!" he said. He turned around and he didn't see him around. "Take it easy there man," I said, "Hi." "Hello," he said.

"Why is that bass in the toilet?" I asked. "I was…. I was cleaning it," he said. "Don't worry," I said, "I'm not a tattle tale." "Ok," he said. "I'm Nicholas Shay, but people call me Nick for short," I said, "What's yours?" "Um…" he said, "I'm Marcus." He shook my hand. "You know Marcus, you're not the only one who can't stand Grayson," I said. "Yeah," said Marcus, "What an asshole, he thinks he can do whatever he wants." "Yeah," I said, "He's stubborn and thinks he's better than everyone." "Well glad to know you're not like him," said Marcus. "Believe me, being him is the last thing I'd do," I said. "That's good," said Marcus.

"The Star Kids have saved us from another bomb threat from the mysterious Subspace Army," said a reporter, "These heroes are said to be named after the Star Spirits, a group of warriors from Star Haven each having their own element." "It must be pretty sweet to have people look at you like that," said Marcus. "Yeah," I said, "Those guys are some real heroes." "Totally," said Marcus, "The Spectacular Star Kids." "I'm actually friends with their leader," I said. "Nice," said Marcus. "He's a really nice guy," I said. "You wanna be friends?" asked Marcus. "That's funny," I said, "I thought we were already friends." Suddenly my phone rang. It was a text from Luna reminding me to come to Gadd Science Incorporated. "Time for me to go," I said, "Oh, nice meeting you." "Yeah," said Marcus, "Nice meeting you too."

That's all for now. More will be available in 3 to 4 days Leave any comments or reviews you have for the story so far


	6. Chapter 5 Enter Black Shadow

Chapter 5: Enter Black Shadow

Daisy: The author of this story owes nothing of Super Smash Bros, Nintendo, or any Slash songs from various albums new or old, or any quotes from any cartoons or movies you may recognize.

I was on my way to Gadd Science Incorporated to meet Luna. I went inside the doors. "Nice place they got here," I said, "No wonder they're so busy every day." I saw some strange experiments. "Pretty sweet," I said. "Awesome lab isn't it?" asked someone. I turned to see Luna. "Nicholas Shay," she said. "Luna Gadd," I said. "I see you got my invitation," she said. "Yeah," I said. We were walking around the corporation. "I see you had a date with a rock star," said Luna. "Yeah," I said, "How'd you find out?" "Toadstool told me," said Luna, "She seems like a really nice person." "Yeah," I said, "Don't forget she came from the same world you were from." "I actually didn't come from there," said Luna, "My dad sent me there so I could be safe, remember?" "Oh yeah," I said, "Its been a while since I've been there." "I guess so," she said. I saw a strange looking thing on a computer. "What's that?" I asked. "That happens to be one of the projects the scientists were working on," said Luna, "That's Mr. Game &amp; Watch." It spotted me and walked around me. "Its 2 dimensional and somehow in our 3 dimensional world," I said. "Yeah," said Luna, "I think it likes you." She took me to a room. Raditz was there. "Nicholas," he said, "Sit down. How's the lab?" "Looks good," I said. "At least it doesn't look like hell," said Raditz as he shook my hand, "My name is Raditz Jones, one of the head directors of projects in Gadd Science Incorporated."

"I see you're keeping things ship shape," I said. "Yes," said Raditz, "We've actually been working on a project for years and continuing it." "So I see," I said, "Hey, do you know anything about this….. this Subspace Emissary guy?" "Why?" asked Raditz. "Well the Star Kids are trying to find him, and I thought you'd know something about them." "I don't think you wanna find him," said Raditz. "Why?" I asked. "This Subspace Emissary is one evil demonic user of black magic," said Raditz, "He's after one thing; the 8th Chaos Emerald." "There's an 8th one?" I asked, "I thought there was only 7 in existence." "There was one created to continue the project," said Raditz, "But it was lost." "Wow," said Luna, "If we find it you might be able to continue your research." "True," said Raditz, "Well, I should get back to work, I am a very busy man." We left the room. "This guy is one scientific man," I said. "I'll say," said Luna. She took me to another room. "You're gonna wanna see this," said Luna. She turned on a computer. "What's all this?" I asked. "That's everything GSI has ever worked on," said Luna.

"Wow," I said. Suddenly I saw a picture of what looked like me. "Stop there," I said. She saw the picture. "Looks like Gadd Science Incorporated was watching you over the past few years since you came to Seattle," said Luna, "Most of the scientists spent their time watching you than anything else." "Why?" I asked. "That's a question for everyone here today," said Luna. Raditz was in another room. "I think its time these Star Kids met the mastermind behind all these plans," he said. He pressed a button and a suit came out. He put it on. "All the power comes from this," he said. He pulled out a Star with dark energy and put it in his chest. He felt black magic flowing through his veins. "Black Shadow has risen," he said. "So, they've been watching me all this time?" I asked. "Guess so," said Luna, "They won't tell me why. Not even my dad." I suddenly remembered something. "During one of the fights, I picked this up," I said. I showed her the broken piece of the needle. "I have something like that too," said Luna. She took out another piece of the same needle and put them together. Suddenly I had visions of the past. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine," I said, "But I just saw images of the past, and of me as a baby." "What does that mean?" she asked. "Who am I?" I asked, "How does Raditz know me? Am I… a part of Project S.H.A.D.O.W?" "Isn't that the question of the day," said a voice. It was Shadow The Hedgehog. "It seems that evil forces are working together to find you," he said. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've been watching this place for years," said Shadow, "Whoever this person is that's behind all of this is after the Chaos Emerald. If you know what's good, you'll find it before Black Shadow does." He disappeared. "That might be the key to my past," I said, "I have to find that Chaos Emerald." "You'll need some help," said Luna, "I'm an expert ay finding jewels." "Thanks," I said. I heard some screams. We looked out the windows. There were Primids causing trouble. "These guys just don't learn their lesson," I said. I got out my morpher. "Guys, come in," I said, "Guys!" No one answered. "Fine, I'll do this myself," I said. Barrel was sending soldiers to plant locations for Subspace Bombs. "This time nothing will stop us," he said, "If anyone tries to stop us, eliminate them." He was shooting a cannon at people. "Looks like Bullet Bill's weapons work really well," he said. He heard something. He turned around and started firing at me. "You're quick," he said, "But not quick enough!" shot a cannon ball at me and I used my chain and caught it. "Here's some ammo!" I said. It hit him. Marcus was walking around and saw some people running. "What's going on here?" he said. He saw me fighting Barrel.

"You really think you can take me on?" he asked. "No," I said, "I know I can." I shot a fireball at him and he deflected it. "Subspace Magic works like a charm," he said, "Black Shadow gave me this shield so I wouldn't be hurt by your parlor tricks." He started shooting at me again and I dodged the shots. I tried to shoot a chain at him, but for some reason they wouldn't work. "What the hell?" I asked. Barrel shot at me and made me fall down. Some Primids picked me up by my arms and made me face him. "You're pissing me off," he said. "I have a knack for that," I said. "Not anymore," he said. He grabbed my face. "Now I'm gonna squash you like a bug with my super human strength," he said. He was crushing my face so hard it started to hurt. "Excuse me?" said someone. Barrel turned around and saw Marcus. He punched him in the face making him let go of me. He ran off. "You alright man?" he asked. I got up. "Yeah, thanks," I said. "Y-y-y-you're Kasai the leader of the Star Kids," said Marcus. "Yeah I know,"  
I said, "The Japanese writing gives it away doesn't it?" "Yeah," said Marcus. "Think you can get everyone out of here Marcus?" I asked. "H-how do you know who I am?" he asked. "Its written on your badge, you go to Silverstar High," I said. "No one knows who I am," said Marcus, "I'm just a random face in the crowd." "Hey, you're not a random face," I said, "You're somebody, a life saver. Lick my hand." He licked it, and I fixed his hair. "I'm depending on you to get these people out of here," I said, "You're my eyes and ears from now on." "Ok," said Marcus. "I'll see you out there!" I said as I went to fight more Primids.

There was an explosion. I went to find out what it was. A mysterious figure appeared from the flames. "I am here to retrieve some technology," he said, "Remain calm, and no harm shall be put on anyone." "Whoever you are, this game ends now," I said. "Who said it was a game, Star Kid?" asked the mysterious figure. I appeared as a man in black clothing and a strange mask. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the Subspace Emissary," he said, "You can call me, Black Shadow." "So you take the name of an F-Zero racer," I said. "You don't have to worry about that," he said, "Because you won't live long enough to see what I have in store. He shot a strange energy ball at me and I dodged. "What was that?" I asked. "Subspace Magic," said Black Shadow, "Its what I need to create an army when the world sees me as its ruler." "That won't happen," I said. I went at him and we engaged in combat. He tried attacking me, and I remembered the martial arts moves Toadstool taught me. I tried shooting a fireball and he shot another subspace ball at it, making it disappear. "Its seems I underestimated you," he said. "So are you saying you give up?" I asked. "No, I have something else in mind," he said. He did some hand signs and 4 subspace tentacles came out from his back. "Great," I said, "Now you're ripping off of Doc Ock." "Stop that!" he said. He tried attacking me and I dodged his tentacles.

"This guy is good," I said, "I've never seen power like his. This is gonna be fun." I went at him and tackled him and we landed on the ground. People were running from the damage. He pushed me off. "Come on," I said, "You want a piece of me?!" He threw a car door at me, and I dodged it. He threw another at me and it hit me. Some police cars surrounded him. "Freeze!" said a policeman. He saw someone running and caught her with one of the tentacles. It was Colleen. "Let me go!" she said. "If you want the girl to live, don't follow me," said Black Shadow. He walked away with her. I went after him. He was climbing a building. I appeared in front of him. "Let her go!" I said. "Of course," he said. "Easy now," I said. He was about to give her to me, but let her fall. "Slipped," he said. I jumped down and grabbed her. Black Shadow caught me and pulled me back and pushed me to a wall. "You're mine boy!" he said. Colleen was hanging on the cliff of a building. "Help!" she said. "I'm coming!" I said. I started climbing the wall to reach her. One of the tentacles caught me. "Hold on!" I said.

He pulled me back to him, and I started fighting him. I kicked him and we both started falling off the building. One of his tentacles broke the fall and we landed in a room. He tried swinging his tentacles at me and I dodged them. My phone rang. "Time!" I said. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey sport," said Toadbert, "Just letting you know that I won't be home today, but there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you want it." "Thanks," I said, "I gotta go now. There's a crazy subspace guy trying to kill me." I hung up. "Where were we?" I asked. He knocked me out the building with one of his tentacles. He stole some technology for his plans. "Now where was I?" he said, "Oh yeah." I was laying on the ground. I got back up. "That guy fights dirty," I said. I heard screaming. I climbed back up the building. On the other side I saw Colleen being held captive by Black Shadow. "You've thrown your fireballs in my face for the last time!" he said, "Interfere again and this girl will die." "Not if I can help it!" I said. "Why don't you come and get her?" he asked. I used my chain shooters to make a man sized slingshot. "Come on," he said. I flung myself and was flying towards him. One of his tentacles turned into a blade. "You bastard," said Colleen. She swung her umbrella at him and made him miss me. His mask fell off.

I moved his tentacle out of my way, and he dropped Colleen. I jumped down and caught her. "I'm gonna leave you right here for a sec," I said. I left her hanging from a chain safely. I went back up to confront Black Shadow. He was unmasked and revealed his face to me. "Raditz!" I said. "You clearly have more power than I imagined," he said, "You win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky." He escaped. I saw that he dropped something. It was plans for a Bomb Factory that was going to be created. "Sam's gonna wanna see this," I said. I looked and saw a mysterious figure with a paintbrush. "Who is that?" I asked. "Hey!" said Colleen, "Can you help me down?" she asked. "Coming," I said. I looked up again and saw the mysterious man was gone." I jumped down and caught her and swung her down to the ground. "There you go," I said. "Thank you," she said, "You were pretty cool out there." "Yeah," I said. "Hey, you're that super hero that Nicholas told me about," said Colleen. "Yeah," I said, "He's a really good guy." "Yeah," said Colleen. "Well, just be careful next time," I said. I was about to go when she caught my arm. "Wait," she said, "Who are you?" "You know who I am," I said. "I do?" asked Colleen. "Leader of the Star Kids, Kasai at your service," I said. I started to head back to the Star Base. Some fan girls were watching me.

I was at the Star Base. "Nicholas, there you are," said Toadstool, "We've been worried sick about you." "Well you guys didn't respond," I said, "So I had to deal with the problem myself." "I'm sorry," said Toadstool. "Its ok," I said. "Nicholas," said Sam, "I see you've taken care of some more Subspace soldiers." "That's right," I said, "And it looks like I've met their leader who calls himself The Subspace Emissary." "Who is it?" asked Toadstool. "That scientist from Gadd Science Incorporated," I said, "Raditz." "Him?" asked Saria. "That's right," I said. "I'm shocked," said Toadstool. "He's obviously a threat to GSI," said Natalie. "I'll say," said Izzy. "You guys might wanna see this," I said. I pulled out a map. "What's this?" asked Maddy. "This is a map to the Subspace Bomb Factory that is in development," I said, "I stole it from Raditz a.k.a Black Shadow." "Nice," said Saria, "Steal the plans from an evil genius." "Yep," I said. "Rather impressive," said Sam. "And I already have a plan to destroy this base," I said. I pulled out some drawing I did on a draw board. "I go to the bomb factory," I said, "I infiltrate the factory, I destroy the factory, I shake my booty in… your… face… what the hell?" I was looking at a picture of me shaking my butt in Sam's face. Daisy and Twink were laughing. "Daisy, Twink!" I said, "Get back here!" I chased them around the base and they ran away. "Sorry about that," I said, "Where were we?" "You were shaking your posterior in my face," said Sam. "That was just an attempt of humor," I said, "I know how much you like to laugh." He looked at me with a serious look. "Inside….." I said.

"Ha," said Sam sarcastically. "Sam, was I part of a project?" I asked. "What do you mean?" asked Sam, "I chose you as a hero." "Not that," I said, "I mean a part of a project before this whole Star Kids thing came into my life." "Nicholas, I don't know what you're saying," said Sam. I showed him the needle from Gadd Science Incorporated. "While visiting the lab I found this needle," I said, "Luna had another piece of it, and when they connected I saw visions of the past." "What visions?" asked Sam. "Of me as a child being experimented on," I said, "It seemed like I was to be used for some kind of project in the continuation of a project that was thought to be shut down. Project S.H.A.D.O.W." "Why don't we talk about something else," said Sam. "Don't try to change this," I said, "I know you're hiding something." "Nicholas," said Samuel. "There's something you're not telling me Sam," I said, "I need to know." He sighed. "Right now we have bigger problems, such as a villain hell bent on making a Subspace Army," said Sam, "But I promise, as soon as we deal with this, I'll tell you everything I know." His face disappeared. "You know, Toadbert told me that secrets have a cost, but maybe the truth does too," I said. I started walking away.

A few days passed and it was finally the day of Aqua Silver's concert at the Big Blue Hotel. I drove to the back stage entrance. "Come on guys," said Daisy, "We go on in a few minutes." I got out the guitar that Aqua Silver brought me. Toadstool saw that I had it. "I see you're using Aqua's guitar," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said, "It plays pretty good. Yours does too, don't get me wrong." "I'm not offended dude," said Toadstool, "Besides, I got that guitar for her birthday." "Nice," I said. I looked at the audience. I saw Colleen and the others. "There he is," said Maddy, "I told you he'd be here." "Well I'm sure his opening act will be good," said Bert, "Saria showed me some of his stuff." "Sweet," said Midori, "He's talented." "I don't believe this," I said, "Everyone showed up." "I did some help with the tickets," said Toadstool. I gave her a hug. "You're the best friend I could ever have," I said. She blushed and said, "Yeah." She hugged me back. "Toastool….." I said, "I lo…" "Well, well," said a voice. It was Gorman and his band. "What are you bozos doing back here?" I asked. "Opening up for Aqua Silver, duh," said Gorman. "Hey dude," said Marcus. "Hey," I said. "Nick!" said someone. It was Corbin. "Hey man," I said.

"Now if you turds would move out of the way," said Gorman. "Gorman stop," said Corbin. "Don't tell me what to do," said Gorman. "Grayson, let's just do this so we can get it out the way," said Marcus. "Who do you think you are," said Gorman, "Talk to me like that again, and I'll beat your ass." "Whatever," said Marcus. "Since when did they get to open up for Apocalyptic Love?" asked Saria. "What's it matter?" I asked. Cassie arrived just in time. "Thank goodness I made it," said Cassie, "I had to borrow my dad's car." "Well at least you're here," I said, "Can I borrow some ear muffs? I don't wanna hear Grayson's crap." Grayson and his band went on stage and got ready to perform. "Are you ready to rock?!" he asked. The crowd went wild. They started to play.

I kept my ears covered because I couldn't take Gorman's vocals anymore. "Why do people think he's so good at singing?" I asked. "I can't hear you," said Saria. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH THIS?!" I shouted, "THEY'RE TOP OF THE ART WITH MUSIC!" I saw Daisy just staring at them. "GODDAMN IT DAISY!" I said, "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP JUST STARING AT THEM? YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!

The crowd cheered. "Thank god its over," I said, "I don't know how much more I can take of his crappy music." "They're not so bad actually," said Yumi. "They're terrible," I said, "Ok, their music is good, but their lead singer is an asshole." "Agreed," said Toadstool. Gorman and his band got off stage. "Now that was a show," said Gorman. "Hmph," I said. "No need for jealousy," said Gorman, "Good luck. I hope the audience brought some sleepy time tea, cause they'll need it." "Gorman, knock it off," said Marcus. I was getting my guitar and stuff ready. "Hey don't sweat it," said Marcus, "I got them all warmed up for you." "Thanks man," I said. He had his eye on Maddy before he left. As he was leaving to go to the audience he saw an amp laying on the ground. "Hello," he said, "There's an amp here." He didn't see anyone around to get it. "Alright, I'll get it myself," he said. He got the amp and was carrying it back to the other amps. As he was walking the floor somehow broke and he fell. He was about to hit the basement floor when somehow he was levitating. He saw that fire was coming from his shoes. They stopped and he landed safely. "Marcus you ok?" asked Corbin. "I'm….. I'm fine," said Marcus. He made his way back up.

My group got ready to go to the stage. Cassie was about to join us when she saw Yumi. "Yumi, how about some good luck sugar?" she asked, "You know, for doing a good job on the stage." "No thanks," said Yumi. "What's the matter?" asked Cassie. "You ruined my life and stole all my friends," she thought to herself. "I'm just tired is all," said Yumi, "But I'll be fine." "Well we should get on stage before its too late." Cassie was about to go when Yumi stopped her. "We need to talk," she said. I was getting my guitar and saw Yumi. "Yumi where have you been?" I asked. "I needed some fresh air," she said. "Where's Cassie?" I asked. "Bathroom," she said. "Well she better hurry," I said. "And now without further adieu, our next opening act, Nintendo07," said Hugo. No one was on the stage. "Um….. Nintendo07," said Hugo again. We were waiting for Cassie. "Kid, come on," said Hugo, "Get on stage!" We all got on stage. The audience looked at us with blank expressions. I was looking for Cassie. "Play something!" shouted someone. "Nick," said Vai, "Think of something." "NICK!" said Ami. I was startled. "I gotta think of something," I said. Suddenly I had an idea. I grabbed the microphone. "Let's rock!" I shouted. I played a riff on my guitar and the others improvised.

Cassie went to her dressing room and looked ay herself in the mirror. "Is what Yumi said true?" asked Cassie, "Were they just using me to get some money for themselves?" She overheard some music. She went up to see us playing. She had tears in her eyes. She went back to her dressing room.

We finished and the crowd started cheering for us. "Now that was epic," I said. We exited the stage. "Nick, that was awesome!" said Toadstool. "Thanks," I said. "Oh, I better move," she said, "I'm Aqua's roadie after all." "Have fun," I said. Some of my friends came backstage to meet me. "That was amazing," said Bert. "Totally," said Colleen, "I didn't know you were so damn talented." "Thanks," I said. "Dude, you were spectacular," said Bert. "Thanks," I said, "I appreciate that. I'm glad you guys came." Colleen went back to the audience. "Hey, I have a question," said Bert, "Years ago I always see you with Colleen doing things together." "Yeah," I said. "Are you… in love with her?" he asked. That made me blush a lot. "Well… I….." I said. I heard Saria snickering. "Get out of here!" I said, "Every time I see that camera, you embarrass me, and you put it on Youtube, and everybody sees it, and I get laughed at!" "I'm gonna head back to the audience," said Bert, "Awesome job." I was heading back to join my friends. I saw Cassie. "Cassie," I said. She turned away.

"Cassie what's wrong?" I asked. "Don't talk to me," she said. "Look, we're sorry we went on without you but we had no choice," I said. "You're not sorry," said Cassie, "Now just leave me alone." "Look," I said, "I don't know what you're so pissed about, but won't you at least tell me why you're so mad about?" She turned around and slapped me in the face." "Isn't it obvious dumbass?!" she said, "Yumi told me what you said!" "Yumi?" I asked. "You guys were just using me just so you can win some prize money!" "That's not true," I said. "Bull SHIT you jerk!" said Cassie, "I can't believe you would use me like that!" "Cassie….." I said. "I don't wanna hear it!" she shouted, "You guys can deal with the career center problem yourselves cause I am done! Goodbye!" She started to head outside. "Cassie wait!" I said trying to go after her.

Somebody got in the way. "Don't bother kid," he said, "She's gone now." "Who are you?" I asked. "Donny Jones," he said as he shook my hand, "I'm Aqua Silver's Manager." "Hey," I said. "You have some amazing talent," said Donny. "Thanks," I said, "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta…." He kept me back. "Let her go," he said, "Let her go." I was sweating. "Let me ask you something," he said, "What do Kirk Hammett, Eric Clapton, and Aqua Silver all have in common? Lost friends, and very very long careers." "I guess that's true," I said. "Now you want friends, go after her," he said, "But I could guarantee you something much more rare, and a lot more fun kid." "Ladies and gentlemen, Aqua Silver and Apocalyptic Love!" said Hugo. "What is that?" I asked. "Fame," he said, "And a chance to go back to New York. Think about it." I went back to the audience just in time before Apocalyptic Love started to perform. "What's up Big Blue?!" she said. Everyone cheered. "This song goes out to a special boy," she said as she pointed to me, "Nicholas Shay!" She jumped off stage and took my hand and brought me to the stage.

She gave me a kiss on the lips. "See you around," she said. She and her band left the stage. Later after everyone started leaving, Saria was packing some stuff into the traveling car. "Saria, are you ready to hear this?" I asked. "What's up?" she asked. "We got $5,000 for an awesome performance!" I said, "Plus $1,500 for me performing with Aqua!" "Shut up!" she said. "No, you shut up!" I said, "This is awesome!" "Taxes paid, crisis averted and Career Center saved from a shut down!" said Saria, "Thank you Aqua Silver!" "And Aqua Silver thanks you," said Gorman entering the room. 'Well hello Gorman," I said. "Well hello Nicholas, Daisy, Saria," said Gorman. "Sup," said Daisy. "So I have a math problem for you," said Gorman, "So there's the music, the awesome bands, the merch, and both of us played awesome opening acts. That means that our take equals up to…." "Whoa, your take?" asked Daisy. "Chill it buttercup," said Gorman. "What'd you say?" asked Daisy. "It equals up to around a big amount of money," said Gorman, "But there's a problem." "What problem?" asked Saria and I in unison. "Well you owe me 75% of the cash," said Gorman, "But keep the rest. I get fussy about taking full credit."

Some of his band mates were taking some of our cash. "You said you were paying for free," said Saria. "We don't take a hotel for free," said Gorman. "You're cutting my throat here!" said Saria. "Don't be so dramatic," said Gorman, "You just put Aqua Silver on Seattle's map." "No!" said Saria, "She put us on the map!" She grabbed a bag of cash and one of the guys looked at her. "Sorry," she said. "She gave us our first Career Center Concert in a few months," I said. "And she gave us our first big wads of cash," said Gorman, "Nice doing business. Sayanora." They left. "I didn't know Gorman spoke Japanese," I said. "Don't go loopy on me," she said, "Where's Cassie?" "Yumi…" I said. "What?!" she said. Yumi came in. "Hey," she said. Saria stared at her. "What?" she asked. Saria came charging at her, but I held her back. "You doomed us all!" said Saria, "I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna bust your buns!" "Saria stop," I said. She got free and started chasing her. "I'm gonna kill you, then cut your hair until you're bald, and then smash your guitar into pieces, then clone you and kill all your clones!" she said. I caught Saria again. "Chill out!" I said. Everyone was quiet. "Look, we still have the BOTB coming up which will pay a lot of money for the winners," I said, "So we're gonna win this thing, pay the taxes and have this little mess straightened out." "If we lose this career center, you're dead," said Saria. She drove off. I got in my car and headed back home. She looked at herself in the mirror. A reflection of herself in her old days as a carefree person appeared along with her cousin. She saw visions of herself and Cassie when they were close friends.

What will become of Cassie and Yumi's friendship? What will happen to the Career Center Program? What is this eighth Chaos Emerald?! Why am I even asking you these questions? Tune in this weekend and find out!


	7. Chapter 6 Not meant for this life

Chapter 6: Not meant for this life

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Super Smash Bros, Nintendo, or any memorable quotes you may recognize from any cartoons or movies!)

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop doing my usual patrol. "If I find that Chaos Emerald, then maybe I'll find out the truth about my past," I said, "If Sam won't tell me, I'll find out myself." Marcus was walking around the city. "What's going on with me?" he asked. He realized he had super strength and he could fly. "Maybe if I pay the professor a little visit, he can tell me what's going on," he said. He suddenly heard footsteps. Giant footsteps. He turned around and saw a statue. It was wreaking havoc around the city. "I gotta do something," he said, "But how do I fly again?" He clicked his heels and he was flying. "Now's my chance!" he said. He flew to where the trouble was going on. Primids were going around hurting people. Policemen were evacuating the area. "Freeze!" said one of them. The statue turned around. It picked up a police car and threw it. Marcus arrived in time to catch it before it hit anyone. I saw the damage going on. "Guys!" I said, "Come in!" No one would respond. "This is the second time this happened," I said. Marcus was face to face with the statue. "Back off you!" he said. "Sir, this is a police situation," said a policeman, "We have this under control." "Doesn't look like it," he said. The statue tried to step on him and he dodged. One of the Primids pinned him and some more got on him. The rest of them started hurting more people. "Stop it!" said Marcus, "Stop!" They kept hurting people. He wouldn't stand for it.

"I said STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" he shouted. He exploded in anger pushing all the Primids away and transformed into his battle mode. The statue threw another car at some policemen. I arrived just in time to catch it. "Need a hand?" I asked. Some policemen were shooting at Marcus because he thought he was a threat. "Stop!" he said, "Its not my fault!" "Hey, robo-man!" I said. He turned around and saw me. "Its you," he said. "Yeah its me," I said, "Were you expecting Peter Pan? Who are you?" "You don't recognize me?" he asked. "No," I said, "Should I?" "You were getting strangled by that muscle man, and I saved you," said Marcus. I suddenly remembered. "You were the guy with the badge," I said. "Yeah," he said. I jumped off the car. "Course I remember you!" I said, "You're my eyes and ears! Its ok, boys we're cool." The policemen held their fire. "What's your name again?" I asked. "For a sec I thought you forgot me," said Marcus. "I know your name, don't tell me," I said, "Is it Marcus?" "Yeah," said Marcus. "Sorry, I just didn't recognize you with the weapons and all," I said, "How's it going?" "I can't complain," said Marcus as he turned back to his normal self, "But I just realized I have all these abilities."

"I can see that," I said. "I got angry and then I turned into this," said Marcus, "Its like I can't control it." "Don't worry," I said, "I can get Nicholas to bring you to GSI to see what's going on." "Tell them not to shoot at me," said Marcus. "I got you covered," I said, "Guys, this is my partner Marcus, my eyes and ears. I told y'all about Marcus. NO ONE SHOOTS AT MARCUS!" They put their guns down. Marcus saw the statue was about to attack me. "Look out!" he said. He pushed me out the way and caught its arm. He threw it down in a slam mode. "You ok?" he said. "You saved my ass twice this story," I said as I took his hand. The cameras were looking at both of us. "They see me," said Marcus, "No… They see us." The statue cracked and released a spider like robot with a human inside of it. "Porky!" I said. It released robots at us. A superball took them all out. It was Luna. "Hey guys!" she said. "Hey Luna," I said. Porky unleashed a Subspace Bomb from the top. "Oh boy," I said. It went around causing havoc around the city. "This guy just doesn't give up," I said. "You're gonna need some help," said Marcus. Luna put some kind of remote on his arm. "This should let you control your robot like powers," she said. "Alright, let's go," I said. Marcus went ahead. "I better go help him," I said. "I'm coming with you," said Luna. "Come on, its too dangerous," I said. "Well, I know how to handle Porky," said Luna. "Well, I can't let anyone else get hurt," I said. We were arguing over whether she should stay or go. "OK, you're coming with me," I said, "Close that." She turned around and I chained her hand to the car. "Sorry, you're still my ally, but don't hate me," I said. "NICHOLAS!" she said. She covered her mouth.

Marcus and I started fighting Porky and trying to stop the bomb. "We only got 2 minutes left!" said Marcus. "Don't worry," I said, "We can stop him!" I jumped on Porky and started punching him but it was no use. The bomb counted down to 20 seconds. "I hate to say it but I think we better run!" said Marcus. "No choice then," I said. We started running before the bomb could go off. We finally made it. The bomb went off and another black hole appeared. Everyone was watching from far away. "Well that went well," I said. "At least that crazy robot's gone," said Marcus. "Yeah," I said. I started heading off to the Mushroom Dome where I was being interviewed for the concert with Aqua Silver. A few days passed and videos and other stuff were being posted about my performance with her. I was like a celebrity. I finally made it inside and my group was already inside. "So this is what its like to be interviewed," I said. I saw that Saria was recording with her camera. I got into my chair. A bunch of reporters from Japan were watching us. "This is gonna be great," said Daisy. I was looking at a calander. "This unbelievable," I said, "We're as big as Aqua Silver." I didn't know that my microphone was on.

"What's going on here?" asked a reporter. Some of them came to us. "I don't know what you mean," I said. "We heard you say that you were bigger than Aqua Silver," said another reporter. "What?" I said, "That's not what I said." "Lies!" said another reporter, "We know what you said!" "Hey, leave him alone," said Daisy, "Besides in the next few days Aqua's gonna be bigger. Way huger!" "Oh, so now you're insulting her?!" said another reporter. "No!" I said. "You're calling her fat!" said another one. "That's not what I'm saying at all!" I said. "Daisy thinks we should run!" said Daisy. We all started running from the reporters and back to the car. "Well that was a terrible interview," I said. "Don't worry," said Yumi, "They'll question us for a few days and then they'll get over it." The next day I was at school and people were giving me glares. Someone threw a muffin at my face. I started running and people started chasing me. I found myself in a gym and people had dodge balls. They threw them at me. I was having a bad day. Career Center finally started but things were different than usual. "Why is everyone throwing stuff at me?" I asked.

I heard Toadstool singing a new song and went to her. "Hey guys," I said, "Is that a new song?" I saw Carl. "What's he doing here?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Nick, I think we should take the battle of the bands thing seriously," said Toadstool. "Good, cause we need the money," I said, "If we're gonna win, we should start playing some hard rocking tunes." "I agree," said Toadstool, "Which is why I had Carl….." "That one song I did I will admit, wasn't good enough," I said, "But I've been working on some killer material that's guaranteed to…" "Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked, "I'm having Carl as my partner." "What?" I asked, "This is a joke right." "I'm afraid not," said Toadstool, "I wanna win the money for us." "Well you're not gonna win with him on your side!" I said, "You said it was us that was gonna be out there and you're quitting on me?" "I'm not quitting," said Toadstool, "I'm just doing what's best for the career center." "This is nowhere near best for this career center!" I shouted, "I can't believe you would do this to me."

Toadstool got mad. "Look man, I need you to understand…." Said Toadstool. "Understand what?" I asked, "That I'm not good enough to be your partner? Is that it?!" "Nicholas, stop it," said Toadstool, "This isn't easy for me either. Trust me, there's no one else I'd rather make music with than you." "Well that's not how it feels like!" I said, "I was your partner and you betrayed me!" "Nicholas, you're making me mad," said Toadstool. "Why would you pick that asshole over me?!" I said, "He's terrible at original music!" "No he's NOT!" she said as she slapped me in the face. I fell down and my cheek was bleeding. "Oooooooooooo," said everyone. "Nicholas, I chose Carl because _YOU'RE _terrible at original music!"  
said Toadstool, "That's what Yumi said." I got really mad. "Fine, screw you then!" I said as I got up, "I hope you have fun winning that contest like you did losing your best friend." I walked out. "Nick!" said Toasdtool as she grabbed my hand, "Come back." I pulled my arm from her. I walked around the building and sat by a bench. "Hey dude," said Toad, "Cheer up. Things happen, and we just give some time for them to fix themselves." He got on a keyboard and started singing.

One of the teachers pulled him off. "You know the rule Toad!" he said. "Rule?" said Toad, "I wasn't told of any rules!" "That's why you should show up to class on time," said the teacher, "Go to the office!" I tried to stop him. "Hey, wait a minute!" I said, "You can't send somebody to the office for just singing a song." "Yes we can!" said the teacher. Daisy grabbed my arm. "You gotta see this!" she said. She turned on a TV and we saw the footage of the interview going on. "What?" I said. Someone made it look like I meant to say those things I didn't say with some video editing. "I can't believe this!" I said, "Who would pull this stunt?!" I saw Saria's name. "Now I'm gonna go kill her." I saw one of the music teachers walking. "Mrs. Arthur," I said, "What's wrong?" "Something terrible," she said. "Well here's some news to cheer you up," said Daisy, "More people wanna come to the career center of music thanks to that concert we did!" "Well…. Super Intendant Jimbo thought it wasn't so popular," said Mrs. Arthur, "He fired me." "What? Why?!" said Daisy and I in unison. "He thinks that music is getting in the way of education and that it's the reason why this career center is being audited," said Mrs. Arthur. "That's Ludacris," said Daisy, "Whatever that even means. Anyway, music changed the lives of millions here!" "I'm glad you think so," she said, "But he doesn't agree."

We saw Yumi and Gorman talking with the super intendant. "You kids be good," she said. She followed Mr. Decebeyae to the car. "Come on," I said. We went to talk to him. "Hey, Super Intendant Jimbo!" said Daisy. "What do you want?" he asked. "Damn, that's a deep voice," said Daisy, "Can Daisy feel your Adam's apples?" She felt them and he moved her hands. "Careful with these two," said Gorman. "They're dangerous," said Yumi. "Yumi, shut up," said Daisy, "And you what's your deal?!" "You didn't have to fire our music teacher, she's getting us more students here along with Mr. Decebeyae," I said. "I don't need brats telling me my business!" said Mr. Jimbo. "You need someone from what Daisy's seen," said Daisy. "Easy," I said, "You're just shutting down out ideas to make this school some money!"

"Exactly because what I'm doing is for the good of this school!" said Mr. Jimbo, "And with that good in mind….. the Music Career Center is finished." "What?" I asked. "You heard me," said Mr. Jimbo, "Every music teacher is to be fired and relieved of their teaching duties. No one will use the music room or play the instruments! If I hear so much as a hum from anyone, I will suspend you." "You can't do this!" said Daisy. "Can, I am," said Mr. Jimbo. "Now get to class," said Yumi. "You too Daisy," said Gorman. "Were we talking to you dorks?!" said Daisy. "Young lady, you will speak to your presidents in a respectful tone. "What?" I asked. "Them?!" asked Daisy. "Mrs. Nails, and Mr. Grayson are you new Career Center presidents." "Now get to your normal classes!" said Yumi. "Yeah," said Gorman. School was over and I walked home. Saria followed me. "Nicholas there you are," said Saria, "I've been looking all over for you." "Oh, it's you," I said. "What's your problem?" asked Saria. "What do you care?" I said, "You already won so why rub it in my face?" "What are you talking about?" asked Saria. "You know damn well what I'm talking about I said." "Why are you giving me the stank eye," said Saria. "Because of your video idiot!" I said, "Now leave me alone!"

"Video, what video?" asked Saria, "Oh….. THAT video." I continued walking and she followed me. "Look, I don't know how it got on Youtube, honestly, but I can fix it, in face the both of us can," said Saria, "I can delete the video before it gets anymore views, you can find the guy who made all those crazy edits and then the two of us can tell everybody that this was all just a big mistake." I stopped walking and faced her. "Huh right?" asked Saria, "Pal?" "Look Saria as your friend, I just want you to know that even though you made a mess of my life, getting payback is not an idea we promote in New York," I said. "Oh, well that's good," said Saria. "But we're not in New York," I said as I got in her face, "Are we?" "No," said Saria. "Alright then!" I said as I jumped on her. We rolled around the floor fighting each other and I pushed her off. "Are you nuts?!" said Saria, "You just ruined my camera!" "Good," I said, "Maybe you'll know how I feel about you ruining my life!" "I'm telling you I didn't post that video," said Saria, "But believe me, when I find who did, I'll deal with him!" "Not before I deal with you after class!" I said. "It is after class!" said Saria. People were crowding us chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" "I don't see any fighting, do you?" I asked. "They're talking about us moron, we're fighting!" said Saria. "Well don't mind if I do!" I said.

We started fighting and rolling on each other. Saria pinned me to the ground and was pulling on my arm. "How do you like that?!" she said, "Say uncle! Say uncle!" "Don't think just cause you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on you!" I said. She pulled my arm really hard. Principal Hare saw us fighting. "Saria, Nicholas, you stop this at once!" he said trying to pull us apart. He tripped on my leg and fell on me. Saria helped him up and helped me up. "I don't know how that video got posted on Youtube," said Principal Hare, "But fighting about it isn't helping anything." "Look Saria, if you say you didn't post that video on Youtube, I'll take your word for it," I said, "But if I had proof to show everyone I'm innocent….." "Well the fact is you don't Nicholas," said Principal Hare, "so I suggest you just wait til things start to settle down. We'll go to the press, get things straightened out." "And then I'm outta here!" I said. "What do you mean outta here?" asked Saria. "I'm goin back to New York," I said, "Since everyone hates me here in Seattle, and I've lost everything." "Nick…" said Saria. "I'll go there and tell everyone someone framed me for bashing on Aqua Silver before anyone views the video," I said, "And my friends are obviously going back there." "That's not…" said Saria. "So I'm gonna go with them so I'll be with them forever," I said. "To be honest we were hoping you'd stay in Seattle with us," said Saria. "Things change," I said as I walked away.

Someone threw a pebble at me. "What the hell?!" I said. "I didn't even throw it," said Saria. "I did!" said Maddy. "What the hell?!" I said. "You are so stubborn," she said, "I know you're eager to be with your friends from Brooklyn, but what about the Star Kids, and what about our school?! Think about what you have to lose before you get on that train!" "I don't have to worry about that because I've already lost everything I had in Seattle and Toadstool flaked on me for some noob who doesn't even know the first thing about music!" I said, "So what would I have to lose?!" "He has a point," said Saria. "Listen moron," said Maddy, "Those kids from Brooklyn are distracting you from what's important." "So what do you suggest I do?" I said, "Stay away from them?" "Exactly," said Maddy, "Its not always about them! The life of a hero is only worth living if you're there for everybody who's in need." "Please," I said, "Most of the people in Seattle treat me like dirt, and you think they deserve special treatment?" "Nicholas stop being selfish!" said Maddy. "No you stop being selfish!" I said, "All you're doing is getting in the way of my dream!" "We all have dreams dumbass," said Maddy, "You need to grow up and stop acting like a kid."

"You know what, I'm outta here," I said, "You may have the strength of a Goron, but you've got the heart of a freaking Grinch." I started walking away. "Nicholas, think about what you're doing," said Maddy, "This isn't fair!" "Fair?!" I said, "I'll tell you what's not fair Ciampa; spending 9 and a half years being pushed around and rejected for your gift while the city you love is brought to ruin! Well finally my waiting has paid off, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let anybody screw it up for me this time!" "Nicholas, we didn't bring your friends here from New York to Seattle just so you could throw us away and leave with them!" said Maddy. "You know, you're starting to sound like my uncle," I said. "Good," said Maddy, "At least one of us is getting to your head." "I'm outta here," I said. "So this is it?" asked Maddy, "Your farewell to the Star Kids?" "I'm not leaving the Star Kids," I said, "I'm just gonna take some days off school to do some thinking." "Have a good trip," said Maddy. "Oh screw you Ciampa!" I said, "Screw the lot of you! Screw you all!" I started walking out. "Well screw you too," said Maddy. "Maddy, don't be mad at Nicholas," said Saria, "He's been through more than you think."

I was at home and I locked myself in my room. Natalie knocked on the door. "Go away!" I said. "Its Natalie and Colleen," said Natalie, "Please open up." If there was anyone I could trust with anything, it was Natalie. I opened the door and let her, Colleen, and Chelsea in. "Toadstool called me and said you got in a fight," said Natalie, "She's worried about you. We're worried about you." "Don't be," I said, "I'm fine." "We just don't want you to do something stupid," said Colleen. "Like try to find the guy who made a mockery of me on Youtube?" I asked. "And do something you'll regret," said Natalie, "We're here because we care about you." "We both wanna help you through this," said Colleen, "Both all your friends from Seattle, and from Brooklyn." "Thank you," I said, "That means a lot to me." "We're great friends," said Natalie, "And I'll try to talk to Toadstool and convince her to make you her partner again. She seemed really worried about you." "What does she care?" I asked. "What do you mean?" asked Colleen, "She's your best friend." "She _WAS _my best friend!" I said, "But not anymore after she threw me away like a rag doll." "But she's still a Star Kid," said Colleen. "How did you…." I said. "Natalie told me everything," said Colleen, "You guys are a team and you've always found a way to handle situations." "You told her?" I asked. "They were gonna find out sooner or later," said Natalie, "You know how comics go."

"Well, I like to think that the Star Kids give people hope," I said. "You've given lots of people hope," said Colleen, "My cousin said it was an honor to fight by your side." I smiled. "I never said I was gonna give up being a Star Kid," I said, "This isn't Spider Man 2." "Besides, we're in this together," said Colleen, "Now and forever." Yumi opened the door and went to me and slapped me in the face. "What the hell Yumi, what's the big deal?!" I said. "You're a freaking moron," said Yumi, "What the hell is your problem? Everyone is trying to convince you to stay and you're being a jackass." "What do you care?" I asked, "You probably wanted revenge on me!" "What are you talking about?" asked Yumi. "You know damn well what he's talking about," said Natalie, "Its one thing to be mad at him for doing something to make you pissed, but then to put his career in jeopardy with a video is so selfish!" "No, selfish is not listening to what I have to say!" said Yumi, "And he brought this all on himself!" "I did not!" I said. "Leave him a….." said Colleen. "Stuff it," said Yumi, "This has nothing to do with you now back off." "So it wasn't enough to take the role of career center president," I said, "Now you make me a laughing stock and a hated person." "I told you I didn't do that you dumbass!" said Yumi, "You obviously trash talked Aqua Silver."

"Screw you!" I said. "Yumi, just get out," said Chelsea. "Stuff it you twerp!" said Yumi, "Just because you're his manager doesn't mean you get to butt in." "I have every right to butt in!" said Chelsea, "You're just being an asshole!" "I have every damn right to be an asshole!" said Yumi, "If you have a problem with how I control career center, then talk to the super intendant and risk getting expelled, otherwise shut your damn mouth! I'm not gonna be disrespected like that!" "YOU'RE JUST AS DISRESPECTFUL TO US AS WE ARE TO YOU, YOU BACK STABBING DOUCHEBAG!" said Chelsea. Yumi punched Chelsea in the face and she fell down. She then kicked her in the face rapidly while saying his sentence, "You DON'T. Ever. Talk to me. Like that! You stupid. Stubborn brat!" She was bleeding from her nose. Natalie went to go help her but Yumi got in her way. "Leave her," she said, "She needs to learn to respect my authority." "Authority my ass!" said Natalie, "And you talking to Nicholas like that isn't helping!" "Natalie shut the hell up!" said Yumi as she pushed her, "Every time something happens with him you butt in! I am SICK of it!" I smacked her. "Shut up!" I said, "Just shut up Yumi!" "Nicholas, this is no time to be mellow dramatic," said Yumi wiping the blood off her face. "This is a perfect time to be mellow dramatic," I said, "I'm humiliated on Youtube, Cassie quit, I lost my music partner, we're in danger of losing the career center program in 7 days and its all your fault!"

"My fault?" asked Yumi. "Yes your fault," I said, "If you hadn't been spreading rumors about me in the first place….." "Oh yeah?" said Yumi, "Well if you hadn't invited Cassie to show up in her stupid little Chevy Camaro and take away everything that was important to me!" "Don't you complain to me about importance!" I said, "Because of you, everything I held dear is in jeopardy!" "You're at fault for this moron," said Yumi, "Not me!" "Will you two stop fighting?!" said Natalie. "Stay outta this Natalie," we both said in unison. "You just had to wreck my life," I said, "Toadstool told me you said I'm terrible at original music." "Well I'd take that back," said Yumi, "IF IT WASN'T TRUE! They're the reason why we never won first place!" I turned away and she turned the other way. "Asshole," I said. "Douche," she said. We turned around. "What did you say?!" we said in unison. "You got a problem?!" asked Yumi. "Yeah," I said, "Its shorter than me and has hair that looks like puke!" "You're one to talk," said Yumi, "You're selfish, always talk about yourself and you always have a bone to pick with people!" "Well you're loud, stubborn, evil and you always boss us around!" I said. "I don't even know why you're in this band if you're just gonna act like this!" said Yumi. "That makes both of us!" I said, "I QUIT!" Everyone was speechless. I started heading out the door. "I'm going back to New York to start my own group," I said, "Don't even think I'm coming back." "I don't," she said. "Well that's cause I'm not," I said. "Whatever," she said. "I'm serious," I said, "If I get on that train, I'm not coming back!" "Just get outta here!" she said. I walked out.

Chelsea looked at her. "Look Chels," said Yumi, "I'm sorry I hit you. If you still wanna manage the band, I'll let you." "Look here," said Chelsea, "I'm a manager, and the first rule of managing a band, is that you go where the talent is, and all the freaking talent that was in the room just walked out!" She walked out. Saria was walking around the streets when she heard someone talking. It was Grayson. "Those idiots will never realize that I'm manipulating them," he said, "Once the music career center gets shut down, I'll be the main band of this city!" "Oh my god!" said Saria, "I gotta tell everyone!" I looked up in the sky. I was remembering what Donny Jones told me. "But I can guarantee you something much more rare and a lot more fun, kid," his voice said. Then I was remembering my fight with Toadstool. "I hope you have fun winning that contest like you did losing your best friend," said my voice. "Maybe this life isn't for me," I said. I got out a guitar and played a little was looking out the window at the sky with a tear in her eye. She was thinking about what happened today and knew this wasn't supposed to was drinking a bottle of beer and looking at the sunset.

I was packing some bags and heading to the address that Aqua Silver gave me. I decided that I was gonna continue my music career with her from now on. Toadstool looked at her disguise. "Until I have the strength to apologize to him, this will have to be my shell. She put on her Aqua Silver disguise. I was heading out in my car. "Goodbye Seattle," I said.

I finally made it to her mansion. I knocked on the door and her manager came out. "Well if it isn't Nicholas Shay," he said. "Hey," I said. "So did you give my offer some thought?" he asked. "You got yourself a deal," I said. He gave me a high five. "That's my man!" he said, "Come on in." I went inside her mansion. "Oh my gosh," I said. "Pretty amazing huh?" said Aqua as she came down. She gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said, "I heard everything that happened." "You don't believe those lies do you?" I asked. "Of course not," she said, "You're a really sweet boy." I smiled. "I guess I'll be continuing my music career with you," I said. "Looks like it," said Aqua, "Let me take your things to your room." She brought me to a room with an amazing look. There was even a swimming pool inside. "Nice place you got here," I said. "Yeah," said Aqua, "Your place is my place." "You mean I get to live here?" I asked. "That's right," she said. I suddenly saw someone I remembered. "Bully Koopa?" I asked. He saw me. "Hey man!" he said as he gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in years," he said. "Yeah," I said, "But the koopalings have always been helping us."

Some of her other band mates came to my room. "Oh, these are my band mates," said Aqua, "My bass player Jordan, and my drummer Tiffany." "Hi," said Tiffany. "What's up?" I asked. "She's told us all about you," said Jordan. "Cool," I said, "So you guys live here too?" "That's right," said Tiffany, "Looks like you do too." "Looks like I'm in heaven," I said. Aqua was showing me all around her awesome looking mansion.

I was running around the mansion and Aqua was following me chasing me with a water balloon. "Don't you dare…" I said. She threw it and I dodged it. "Nice try," I said. Tiffany threw one and hit me. She laughed. I played a guitar solo on one of her amps. "Awesome solo dude," she said, "You're a natural." "Thanks," I said, "I had a pretty good teacher."

I was laying on a couch eating some grapes. I felt like I was in heaven. "It just doesn't get any better than this," I said. Meanwhile back in Silverstar High there weren't much students showing up to Career Center. Saria was looking at the taxes. "Its all over," said Saria, "I've failed as the president of Career Center." Daisy came in the room. "Saria, you need to cheer up," said Daisy. "What part of we're screwed do you not understand?" asked Saria. "What part of music changes your life don't you understand?" asked Daisy, "This monument of dream careers can't be brought down by some money. I'm sure we'll get it before they audit us." "Look around you!" said Saria as her voice echoed through the halls, "We have no music students! All of our music programs were shut down! How can you be so chill at a time like this?!" Daisy had tears in her eyes and felt like she was gonna cry. "Daisy, I'm so sorry," she said as she gave her a hug and started to cry.

"No I'm sorry," said Daisy. "I'm just really stressed because we have no music students left to help us, and I'm gonna get blamed for the Career Center being shut down forever," said Saria, "Where's your brother?" "I looked around the school and he wasn't there," said Daisy. "We don't need that traitor!" said Yumi, "We're better off without him!" "Shut up," said Daisy, "You're the one who blew it!" "I'm the one who blew it," said Saria, "I feel like I ruined this for everybody. I need some fresh air." She went outside. "Oh Nicholas," said Saria, "If only you could see how much we need you." Saria was looking around the school and saw that people were miserable without music. Some people were fighting each other and still throwing stuff at pictures of me. Some younger classmen were crying because their music dreams would never come true. She felt like this was all her fault that all this was happening.

Will Music ever come back to Silverstar High? Will the Career Center be saved? Will Nicholas leave Seattle for good? Will his friendship with Toadstool be restored before it's too late? Most importantly, what does the Subspace Emissary have in store next for Earth? All questions will be answered in the next chapter coming in about 7 days. Leave any comments or reviews you have for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7 Return of The Rocker

Chapter 7: Return of the Rocker

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. There was a lot going on this week such as preparing for a concert with my jazz band at school. Natalie, do the disclaimer.

Natalie: Disclaimer! The author of this fan fiction owes nothing of Super Smash Bros, Nintendo, or any memorable quotes from any cartoons or movies that you might recognize.

Daisy was going around trying to find Yumi. "Yumi!" she said, "Where are you?" She saw her laying on a chair. "Yumi," she said. "Yumi's not here right now," she said. "Stop being so selfish!" said Daisy as she knocked her out the chair, "The school is going to ruin! You gotta end this and call Cassie back." "Don't tell me what to do!" said Yumi, "You don't know what its like to have a cousin, so you don't know!" "You're right, I don't have a cousin," said Daisy, "But I sorta know what its like because I have you. You're like my cousin." "Really?" she said. "You're to me like Cassie is to you," said Daisy, "I think you're stubborn and take things from me and I hate that. Sometimes I wish I could trade you in for someone else, but I don't." "Really?" asked Yumi. "Totally," said Daisy, "This Career Center is like a family and you're like our cousin. With family you always gotta make due, and I think you should make due with Cassie too." Yumi smiled. "Now can we please find Nicholas so we can win this BOTB?" asked Daisy, "I can only imagine what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into."

I was playing a video game with Aqua's bandmates. "You better heal me before I die!" I said. "Shut up," said Tiffany, "I'll get to you in a second after Bully decides to stop running into shit." "Use nurse so you can heal all of us," said Bully. Suddenly my morpher started ringing. "I should take this," I said. I went to another room. "What's up Twink?" I asked. "The Bomb Factory has been made," said Twink, "And its releasing a bunch of Subspace Bombs." "Good thing I still remember my plan," I said. "Shouldn't you call your other friends?" asked Twink. "I don't need those guys," I said, "I can handle this myself." I went to the top of the roof. "Just one last chore before I leave Seattle," I said to myself, "Go, go Star Warrior!" I morphed into Kasai. I turned on my map and found the Subspace Bomb Factory. "There it is," I said. I suddenly saw the man with the paintbrush. "Its you," I said. "So you've seen me," said the man. "I've seen your graffiti," I said, "Who are you?" "My name isn't important," he said, "What's important is that I'm on your side." "I don't know if I should trust you," I said. "Are you familiar with a Koopaling named Bowser?" asked the man. "You know him?" I asked.

He did some strange flip and transformed. He took off the mask and revealed himself. He looked like Bowser but as a kid. "Bowser?" I asked. "That's right," said Bowser, "But call me Bowser Jr. I was turned into this by a mysterious man." "How did you know about all this?" I asked. "Sam told me everything," said Bowser, "He told me that my buddy was about to face off against a man known as the Subspace Emissary, so I came here to help." "So you made the graffiti warnings," I said. "This is the magic brush," said Bowser, "When I draw with this my wishes come true. A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me." "Elvin," I said. "So you in?" he asked. "I'm in," I said. He put his mask back on and went back to his disguise. "Then let's go catch a baddie." I got into some kind of koopa klown submarine he made. We were traveling by sea to find the Subspace Bomb Factory. "There it is," I said. "You'll need a disguise," said Bowser as he drew a Primid's face on a mask. I put it on and turned into a Primid. "Let's go," I said. We started walking into the Bomb Factory. "So how do you shut down a Bomb Factory?" I asked. "You go to the main power source and shut it down," said Bowser, "If only we had a map."

"Like this one?" I asked as I gave him a map. He looked at the map to find the power supply. "There it is," he said. "I'll find out where Raditz is so I can stop him," I said, "I find Raditz, you find the power supply." "No, I find the power supply you find Raditz," said Bowser. "That's what I said," I said. We split up. I snuck around the fortress to make sure nobody would find me. "They sure know how to make their security tight," I said. I kept sneaking around until I heard a voice. "There he is," I said. I climbed into an air duct and followed his voice. I saw Raditz messing with some chemicals. "Day 31 of The Subspace Project," he said, "Project S.H.A.D.O.W and the Subspace Army are somehow connected." "What?" I said. "Now I will unlock the secrets to its power and create a new world," said Raditz, "A world without death. Why be normal when we can be so much more?" He took a needle out of a canister. "Tabuu's power shall make a human more capable of surviving anything catastrophic," he said, "I was about to use the cerium on an infant but my partner took him from me." I suddenly had more visions.

"I shall be the first subject," said Raditz. He injected himself with the needle. Suddenly he felt as if he was going into a trance and there was an explosion. I looked around to see if the coast was clear. I jumped down and took a look at the room. "Holy cow," I said, "They don't make chemicals like that in GSI." I saw something glowing. It looked like a gem. "There it is," I said, "The 8th Chaos Emerald." I took a look at it. "I know just who to call about this," I said. I took out my phone. "Come on Professor E," I said, "Pick up the phone!" Luna was watching something on TV when she heard the phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Its Nicholas," I said, "I got something your dad might wanna see." "Well you might have to talk to my dad later," said Luna, "He's busy today. He has a meeting." "Yeah," I said, "We're all busy but…." I said, "Look its gotta be today." We were talking for a few seconds until I finally gave in. "Ok," I said, "But first thing in the morning. Bowser was looking for the control room. "There it is," he said. He snuck past the guards and into the room. "Now to wait for his signal," he said. I saw a blue light. "What is that?" I asked. I looked around and saw someone coming. I went to hide. It was just a R.O.B sentry robot from GSI.

"That was a close one," I said. I kept looking around and I saw a machine with subspace bugs being used to create monsters. "What is all this?" I asked. I saw what looked like Mr. Game &amp; Watch stuck in a container and having his energy drained to create subspace bugs. Another light came behind me. I turned around to see a man with blue skin and some kind of eye in the center of his chest. He pinned me down with some kind of rope of light. I tried to escape but he was too strong. I suddenly realized who it was. "Raditz," I said. "You stopped me once," he said "You won't stop me again. I'm getting stronger every day!" I kicked him and got away. He tried to grab me, but I managed to escape. I did some hand signs and got my Star Weapon. "Star Fire Sword," I said. I got out my sword and started fighting him. "He's tough," I thought to myself. He tried hitting me again and I missed and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. He tried to attack me again but accidentally broke Game &amp; Watch free. "I gotta get outta here," I said. I started running. Some guards saw me and tried to stop me but I ran right through them. "Not this time," I said. Raditz came bashing through walls to catch me. "Get back here!" he said.

Meanwhile back at SilverStar High, the students were having a meeting. "If I could get everyone's attention," said Saria. The students were talking. "Everyone listen," she said, "Please." Natalie came up and took the microphone. "QUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!" she said. Everyone was silent. "Ok," said Saria, "We all know what this is about. We have to find a way to get the music program back to this school." "This school is hell without music," said Natalie. "Damn right," said a random student. "How are we gonna do this?" asked Daisy. "First things first," said Saria, "We gotta find Nicholas, Toadstool and Cassie." "What are you worried about Nicholas?" asked a student, "He's the one who bashed on Aqua Silver." "No he didn't," said Daisy, "Somebody framed him! I have proof." She put a video of the interview on. The video showed someone making a trap to make it look like I meant to insult Aqua Silver and edited the footage. Everyone was shocked to know that I was innocent. "Now do you see?" asked Daisy, "Without my brother, this school is nothing! We have to look for him." All the other students agreed. "Half of you search one side of Seattle while the other half and the other half searches the other half," said Saria, "And then when the Super Intendant isn't around, we'll sneak the music students in the PA building to the contest and win the money to save our career center!" "I've already talked to some of the people from the BOTB and asked if we could do it at school," said Maddy, "They said its no problem." "I've already talked with the people from the BOTB," said Maddy, "They said it was no problem that we had the contest at the school." All the other students cheered. "Let's do it!" said Daisy. The entire school went on a large search.

I was still running from Raditz. "Bowser!" I said, "Throw the switch!" He overheard me. He pressed the switch and the Bomb Factory started to shut down. "This place is gonna blow," said Bowser. He snapped his fingers and his koopa klown car appeared and he managed to escape. Raditz teleported away. "We'll meet again Kasai," he said. I was trying to find somewhere where I could jump as the Bomb Factory started falling down to the ground. I still had the Chaos Emerald in my hand. I remembered what Luna told me about it. "It has the same abilities and uses as the original 7," said Luna, "But it's the only 8th one in existence." I then remembered Shadow's abilities. "Can I actually do this?" I asked myself. I looked around and saw the place was on fire. I held the Emerald in the air. "Chaos Control!" I said. I suddenly warped away before the Bomb Factory reached impact. Raditz saw the Bomb Factory in ruin. "He will pay for this," he said. He suddenly found something that belonged to me. "Nicholas Shay?" he asked. He smashed the camera.

Natalie and Daisy were looking around houses for me. "Daisy, any luck in that house?" asked Saria. "Nope," said Daisy. They kept looking around. Toadbert joined the search. Natalie saw two boos talking. "Pardon me fellas," she said, "But have either of you seen a short kid with spiky hair?" The first boo was about to talk but was interrupted by the second one. "Why no, I haven't," he said. "Hey!" said the first boo, "She was talking to me!" "NO SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!" shouted the second boo. Natalie slowly backed away as they started fighting. "I can't find him anywhere!" said Saria. "This is crazy," said Toadbert, "He hasn't been home for 2 days." "This doesn't make any sense whatsoever," said Natalie, "Where would he go?" Saria suddenly remembered something. "New York!" she said. "What?!" said everyone in unison. "He thinks going back to Brooklyn with all his friends, if they were going, was gonna help repair his life he lost in Seattle," said Saria. "We weren't going back," said Colleen, "We were gonna stay here with him!" "We gotta go find him before its too late!" said William. "How?" asked Natalie, "We don't even know where he is." "I think I know," said Daisy.

Aqua was looking at the sky. "If only I could understand if I'm doing the right thing," said Aqua. Suddenly a light shined. I appeared from the light and landed on my knees. "Nicholas," said Aqua, "Are you alright?" I got back up. "I didn't think I would be able to pull that off," I said, "Somehow I managed to use Chaos Control." "Chaos Control?" asked Aqua. "Its an ability that only the ultimate life form can pull off," I said, "But somehow I was able to do it." I showed her the Chaos Emerald. "The 8th Chaos Emerald?" she asked. "I finally found it," I said, "Now I can use it to uncover the truth about my past. All of it." She took my hand. "A gem won't uncover your past Nicholas," said Aqua, "It takes time and understanding to realize where you came from. Besides, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. What matters is what you chose to do for the future. Well, at least the present anyway." "That sounds something like…." I said. "Toadstool would say?" asked Aqua. "Yeah," I said. We went back to the room and she bandaged me up. I laughed a little. "Watch it there," I said, "I'm kinda ticklish there." "Oh you are?" she asked with a grin. "No, wait," I said. She started tickling me and I was laughing. "Wait, stop!" I said laughing. Saria and the others were driving over to Aqua's mansion. "There it is," she said, "Now we just have to convince Nicholas to come back home."

Daisy saw something in a window. "There he is!" she said. Daisy and Saria looked through the window and saw me. "I can't see anything," said Saria. Daisy stretched her head into the room. "See anything?" asked Saria. "They're torturing him!" said Daisy. "We gotta get in there before he's killed!" said Natalie, "But what are we gonna do?" They all looked at Maddy. "What?" she asked, "What idea should I have?" "Use your head," said Colleen. Everyone picked up Maddy and used her as a boulder to break the doors down. "But I don't wanna use my head!" she said. They ran through and busted the doors open. I got up and saw them. "Guys!" I said, "Hey how'd you find me?" "You leave my brother alone you meanie!" said Daisy. "Guys," I said. Saria was going toe to toe with Tiffany. The others were fighting each other. "Guys hold on," said Natalie, "Hey!" She got mad. She did her special move, the Sonic Scream and got everyone's attention. "Now then," I said. "What happened to you?" asked Colleen, "Why do you have bandages on your chest?" "It's a long story Colleen," I said, "I'll explain later." "Nicholas we gotta get you outta here right now," said Natalie, "Aqua and her band are trying to go on a world tour starting with New York and drag you along." I know guys," I said, "I actually wanna go."

"What?" asked Saria, "Are you nuts?!" "No," I said, "These guys are trying to get to New York in order to start their world tour, and they thought I would be able to help them. And I thought I could take this opportunity to do the tour with them, and be able to go back to New York." "What?" asked Saria, "Are you nuts?!" "Its was all Donny Jones idea," I said, "But he failed to explain it last chapter. Anyway, I was thinking of going to New York with you guys since you were probably going back." "Nicholas, we're not going back to New York," said Colleen. "We came to Seattle so we could stay with you," said Bert, "New York is a great city, but there's no New York if you're not in it." "Guys…." I said. Aqua stood up. "Nicholas, there's something you should know," she said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't do the tour." "Why not?" I asked. "Aqua," said Donny. "He has to know the truth," she said. She took off her wig and revealed herself. It was Toadstool.

"Toadstool….." I said. "I made her up," she said, "There is no Aqua Silver." "So this was all a joke?" I asked. "No…" said Toadstool, "I did this to impress you. I wanted you to like me. I've had a crush on you since the first moment I laid eyes on you…." "You did?" I asked. "Yes," said Toadstool. "Come with me," I said, "We can have the rest of our lives together." She blushed. "Nicholas…." She said. "Guys, can we save the love confession later?" asked Yumi, "We have to get back to SilverStar High and have the secret concert and save the career center of music!" "That's your problem," I said, "Besides what do they care about me? As a matter of fact Yumi, when did _YOU_ start caring about the Career Center? Was it when you found out that the world doesn't revolve around you?" "She has a point," said Colleen, "You were a bit of an asshole." "Donny, Toadstool may quit, but I'm still in for the tour," I said. "Nicholas, stop wasting time and let's go," said Toadstool, "We need you." "Toadstool, I can't go," I said, "They need me in order to start their world tour starting in New York. Without me, they'll never get this shot of becoming famous musicians. I can't make them give that up." "Nicholas, you're not a solo musician," said Toadstool, "You're a part of a big revolution. You are a Music Career Center Student." "For how much longer?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You know what I mean," I asked, "If I go back there, I'll get booed off the stage. And the guys will hate me for bailing out on them and ruining their world tour! And then what'll I do then Toadstool huh? You tell me."

"The Nicholas Shay I know would do anything to keep our Career Center in shape no matter what the cost," said Toadstool, "And I searched far and wide for that Nicholas Shay, because I knew he still existed." "Well you've wasted your time," I said, "Besides, you think I'm terrible at original music, and you have Carl." "Nicholas I'm sorry about what I said to you, but we're a team," said Toadstool, "I can't do this….." "There's no 'we' this time," I said, "I tried to be your partner and you pushed me away for somebody else. So if you're gonna go try and save the Career Center and risk getting expelled by the Superintendent, be my guest, because you're on your own." I turned my back on her. "Fine," said Toadstool as she had some tears on her face, "Let's go." "But what about Nicholas?" asked Bert. "He's….. He's not coming with us," said Toadstool. "But…. But the secret show's about to begin," said Daisy. "Then we better make sure we're there before it does," said Toadstool. Everyone left and headed for the bus. I turned back around. "I'm sorry Toadstool," I said, "But this may be the only chance that I'll ever get." "To do what Nicholas?" she asked, "Become a celebrity in the Big Apple and risk never seeing your friends again? Some life." She walked out and slammed the door. I sighed. "Well you can pack up your stuff and get ready," said Donny. I went and sat down on the couch. "Nicholas?" I saw a CD on the table. "Dear Nicholas, thanks for being such a great friend to me," I read, "Your friend Aqua Silver. I put it in. There was a song being played. Toadstool overheard it and sighed.

I was remembering some good times I had with my friends when we were kids. I also had a memory of giving Toadstool a flower when I was younger. I suddenly realized something; that my life would never be complete if my friends weren't in it. "What am I doing?" I said to myself. I got up and went after them. "Toadstool!" I said, "Wait!" "Nicholas, where are you going?" asked Donny. "You're right DJ, there are some things in Seattle that won't change, which is also something you didn't tell me last chapter," I said, "The point is, that if there's one thing I wouldn't give up for the world, its my friends. As long as I have them. I'll always be complete." I opened the doors. "Toadstool!" I said. "Yeah?" she asked as she turned around. "I'm coming with you!" I said as I was about to step out. I just thought of something. "Wait, wait, wait," I said, "I'll be back in just a second!" "Way to go Nick," said Daisy. "Guys," I said, "Come with me." "What?" asked Tiffany. "The Career Center will give you tons of gigs," I said, "I know it." "Nicholas…" asked Tiffany, "I don't know." "Wouldn't you give one day to be with musicians like you?" I asked, "This is what our Career Center is all about." I turned to Justin. "You in?" I asked. "I know some friends there," he said. "Mr. Decebaye would love you," I said, "Bully, you with me?" "Sure dude," he said as he gave me a noogie. "Ok, man," I said, "Donny, how about you?"

"Mr. Decebaye was a close friend of mine," said Donny, "We use to do a lot of gigs together. I would give anything in the world to play for him just one last time." "So will you come with us?" I asked. "No," he said. "You're kidding me right," I said. "Yes," he said. "Then let's do it!" I said. I went to Toadstool. "Toadstool," I said. "Yeah?" she asked. I kissed her on the lips. "Apology accepted," I said. "Look, if I'm doing the BOTB, I need my real partner," said Toadstool, "You." She took my hand. We kissed again. "You know, you could get strep throat sucking face like that," said Daisy. I flipped her off. "Now let's go save our Career Center," said Daisy. "Wait," I said, "How are we even gonna get there?" Saria pointed to a school bus. "Who drove here?" I asked. "Daisy did," said Daisy, "She got her temps." She showed me her temps. "Remind me never to doubt you again," I said, "Now let's go." "Wait," said Yumi, "Can we make a pit stop first?" "What?" I asked. I looked at Saria. She nodded at me knowing I could trust her.

And the prodigal son returns to save his school. What will happen next? Will they win the BOTB? Is Nicholas back for good? And what has become of Raditz? Stay tuned for answers and the next chapter, next week! Leave any comments or reviews you have for this chapter, or the whole story

"Hold it," I said, "Before we end the chapter, I wanna know how you got here in a bus without anyone driving." "Oh, Daisy didn't see any bus drivers so Daisy drove everyone here to Aqua's mansion." I laughed a little then looked at her and laughed again. "Why are you laughing?" asked Daisy. "I thought for a second you said you drove the car here," I said, "But I keep reminding myself that you haven't drove anything besides that toy car you got when you were 9. Now what were you saying?" "Daisy drove the car to the mansion," said Daisy. "Ok," I said. "Now Daisy's gonna drive everyone back," said Daisy. "Oh no," said Maddy, "I'm driving this time. You almost crashed us into a car." "Girls," said Natalie. "It was an honest mistake," said Daisy. "I can drive circles around you with my eyes closed," said Maddy. "OHHH SHUT UP, AND MOVE IT!" I shouted, "I'm driving."


	9. Chapter 8 Silly Moments With Daisy 3

Silly Moments with Daisy 3

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy". A part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment.

(Daisy comes out to the stage)

Daisy: Hi kids! "Welcome to Silly Moments with Daisy." (Eats a banana)

(Weird yellow minion looks at her)

Daisy: Um… Hi

Minion: Banana

Daisy: What?

Minion: (Points at the banana)

Daisy: You'll have to get your own.

Minion: (Whistles)

(More minions come out to the stage)

Daisy: Uh oh. Edith, we may have to wait for our game of Hide and Seek

Edith: Let's get outta here!

(Daisy and Edith start running from the minions)

(Saria wakes up from her nap and hears the noise)

Saria: What is going on here?!

(Everyone stops)

Edith: Um….. It was his idea (Points at the minion)

Minion: Whaaaaaat?

Saria: That's it. Show's over!

Daisy and Edith: Awwwww

Minion: Awwwww

Saria: Not you

Minion: Yay!

Saria: Now I'm going back to my nap. If I hear any noise, I will draw on your faces with Jigglypuff's microphone.

Jigglypuff: Puff! (HEY!)

Saria: Uh oh…..

(Jigglypuff chases Saria across the stage)

Daisy: Well unfortunately that's all the time we have folks.

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments with Daisy". Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

Edith: (Draws a picture of Saria being chased by Jigglypuff)

French Narrator: Never mind.


	10. The Real Chapter 8 The Invasion Begins

Chapter 8: The Invasion Begins

Sam: Aparently I have to do the disclaimer. So the author owns nothing of Nintendo, Super Smash Bros, or any quotes from cartoons or movies you may recognize.

We were at Cassie's place. "I told her everything, so don't expect to get slapped in the face," said Yumi. "Ok," I said. I knocked on the door. Cassie opened it. We were talking in the living room. "I'm glad you guys stepped by," said Cassie, "But I don't think I can help you save your career center anymore. I'm sorry." "Cassie, we need you," said Yumi, "No one can sing like you can." "Why's it so hard for you to give me a hug?" asked Cassie, "Why do you hate me?" "She's probably mad about the party." "NO!" said Yumi, "It wasn't just the party. Its everything." She looked at a picture of her and Cassie. "I'm always in your shadow, and your so much better than me," said Yumi, "Everyone likes you better and to top it all off, everyone thinks you're my older cousin. _I'M_ the older cousin! Yet all my friends think you're so much cooler than I am." Cassie gasped and remembered all the times she left Yumi behind and hung with her friends. "I had no idea," she said, "I'm sorry cuz. I didn't mean to take all your friends, I was just trying to be awesome like you." "What?" she asked. "I've always looked up to you," said Cassie, "I listened to your favorite music, started wearing clothes like yours, and got a haircut like you." Yumi smiled.

"By the way Nick, you might wanna see this," said Cassie. She turned the channel. "After last week's story about Nicholas' Aqua Bashing, it turned out that Nicholas was framed by a student at SilverStar High," said the reporter, "When he is found he will face consequences." "It just gets better and better," I said. "It just gets better," I said, "But how did they know." "Here to prove it, Ms. Saria Fate," said the reporter. I saw her on TV. "Nicholas is a great musician who wants to get along with other musicians," said Saria, "He is worth everything to our music career center, and without him our school would crumble." I looked at Saria. "I owed you dude," said Saria. "Saria," I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "I….. would like to pay you for that camera," I said, "I think I should do that." "Dude, its no big deal," said Saria. "I could get you a new one," I said, "I've seen this one on the internet with a DVD player." "We can deal with this later," said Toadstool, "Right now, we have a school to save."

We all got in the bus and started heading for the school. "I just hope we're not too late," I said. We finally made it. "There it is," I said. We got our equipment out and started heading to the performing arts building. Marcus saw us. "You made it," he said. "Of course," I said, "I wouldn't miss this for anything." "Dude, I am so glad you're here," said Corbin. "Yeah," I said. "Look out!" shouted someone, "Runaway Kart!" A kart was seen flying straight at me. I jumped and did a flip and got out the way. "How'd you do that?" asked Marcus. "Um….. Workout and plenty of rest," I said. We all went inside and saw the announcer talking about the event. "Well, well, the rat returned," said Gorman, "I thought you left town." "This is where I belong," I said, "I ain't leaving." Toadstool came out in her disguise. She kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck," she said. "You too," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Come here," said Gorman, "We need to have a chat." We were at a corner. "I wonder who's gonna win the BOTB," he said. "My group of course," I said, "With the help of Aqua Silver before she goes on her tour." "Let's make a little wager on that," he said, "If you win, I'll leave you and your group alone, and I won't bother you twerps for the rest of the year." "Alright," I said. "But if _I _win, you have to give up on Aqua Silver," said Gorman, "And never see her again. _AND_ you have to leave SilverStar High." We shook hands. "May the best band win," I said. "I intend to," said Gorman, "And by the way, we'll be recording this too." He showed a camera. I looked at it. It was the same camera from the interview. "Wait a minute," I said, "You put that video on Youtube, not Saria." "We can deal with that later after my victory," said Gorman.

They went onstage. When Marcus wasn't looking, Gorman unplugged his guitar. "What the…." Said Maddy, "Hey!" He flipped her off. "We are Heavy Metal and we're ready to rock!" said Gorman. They started playing a song. I started listening to it and realized something. It was the song I played 3 books ago. "No way!" I said, "No way, no way, no freaking way!" "Dude, they stole our song!" said Daisy. "You think?" I said. "Those a-holes stole Nick's song," said Toadbert. Marcus realized something wasn't right. He tried to speak into the microphone but Gorman got in the way. I saw a chord to another microphone. "Plug that trucker back in!" I said. Daisy plugged it in. Marcus tried to say something but the other guitar player bumped into him. Gorman took his mic stand and busted his amp. That made Marcus mad. "Hey!" he said. "Stop it!" said Gorman. "Hey!" he said again, "That's my amp!" "Do not run this contest for us!" said Gorman, "Do not!" "Hey forget this contest!" said Marcus.

He pushed Gorman on the floor making him break his bass. They started fighting and someone removed them from the stage. "That takes care of that," I said, "But what song are we gonna play?" Toadstool had an idea. "Come on guys," she said, "I know just the right song." She whispered an idea in my head. "That's one of the songs you made," said I said. "That's right," she said, "But I want you to sing it." "You sure?" I asked, "Its your song." "But its your moment," she said, "Now get up there!" Aqua's group and I went to the stage and everyone cheered and chanted my name. Cassie joined us with a guitar in her hand. Everyone from school showed up, even the music teachers that were fired. Tiffany started playing the drums. "Good evening SilverStar High!" I said. Toadstool played a riff on her guitar and everyone joined in.

Everyone cheered. "Looks like we have a winner!" said the announcer, "Nicholas Shay!" Everyone chanted my name. The Superintendent came in barging through the doors. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted with a booming voice. Everyone was quiet. "Uh oh," said Saria. "I thought I made myself clear," he said speaking in the microphone, "Music is banned from this school! And what do I find when I come back from a meeting?! THIS!" "We were just trying to win some money to win the…." Said Toadstool but was interrupted. "I told you I don't play games!" said Mr. Jimbo, "Now all of you get to class right now!" "Hold it!" I said, "We did this to win money to save the career center program from being audited." I showed him the check. "I…." he said. "We did it for everyone," I said, "But if you want music banned, we'll all stop with it for the rest of our days here. Good day sir." I started walking away. "Nicholas," said Mr. Jimbo, "Why don't you continue with music. Please." "What?" I asked. "From this moment on, music is allowed back in the school!" said Mr. Jimbo on the microphone, "Yumi will you come here?" Yumi came to the stage. "I think we know who rightfully deserves to be the career center president," he said. Yumi took off her badge. "I couldn't agree more sir," said Yumi as she gave me the badge. "Let's hear it for Nicholas Shay everyone!" said Toadstool. They all cheered. "Now I think Marcus wanted to say something," I said.

Marcus came on the stage. "Gorman was using you all!" he said, "He wanted to win the prize money for himself so he could just let the career center get shut down!" They all looked at him. "And he's the one who made that fake video about Nicholas bashing on Aqua Silver!" said Marcus. Principal Hare came to the stage. "Some nerve coming to my school looking innocent," he said, "I won't have this school be ruined by a man who wants to win stuff for himself. Now pack your things, and get out of my school." "I was just trying..." said Gorman. "YOU'RE EXPELLED!" he said. He and the rest of his band except Marcus started leaving. "You did good out there," said Marcus. "Those kids are amazing," said the announcer, "Especially their singer. Who's their manager?" "I am," said Chelsea, "Chelsea Bones. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Later creeps," said Kirby. "See you later Grayson," I said, "Not." He turned to me. "I don't know who you think you are," he said, "But you…." "Shut up a-hole," I said, "I've had enough of you." "What'd you say?" he said. "I said shut up," I said, "Get out of here." Everyone was watching as I pushed him out the school. "All you Graysons are the same," I said as I pushed him out the doors, "You're all a-holes. Go on, get outta here!" Everyone was amazed that I had the guts to stand up to Gorman. "A-hole," I said.

Raditz was hiding in a hole with his remaining equipment. "Nicholas Shay is trying to stop me," he said to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. "This power I felt," he said, "This may be the key to a world without death." It slowly returned to a reflection of his other form. "He thinks I need help," he said, "I'm not the one who needs help! This world needs what I've felt." He created plans on a wall for weapons. "There will be no more deaths, no more loss of loved ones," he said, "Subspace will be the end of all diseases and curses and poisons." He remembered old times with his partner, and his research being shut down because he thought he was "weak". "He didn't understand," he said, "He gave it up after all he knew he was capable of. Because of him, I was forced to shut down all my research, but I won't make the same mistake he did." He found a needle with some of the cerium he made. "These people are dying day after day, but I can end it once and for all!" he said, "I can save them!" He injected the needle in his arm. He felt the trance again and started to transform. "You're not gonna get in the way of my plan Nicholas Shay!" he said.

Everyone was starting to head home. "Aww Cassie, do you have to go so soon?" I asked. "Sorry dude," said Cassie, "But a singer's job is never done." "Come back soon," said Daisy. "Thanks for everything," said Saria. Yumi smiled. "You ever need a singer, you know who to call," said Cassie. She got in her car and started driving away. "Toadstool gave me a big hug. "Its good to have you back," said Toadstool. "Its good to be back," I said. "What about Raditz?" asked Saria. "I took care of him with the help of Bowser," I said. "He's alive?" asked Saria. "Yeah," I said, "He was just turned into a kid." "Well thank goodness he's alright," said Toadstool. "Hey kid," said Marcus, "Awesome job out there." "Thanks," I said, "Hug? No homo." We hugged. We heard a rumble. "What was that?" I asked. A chair was seen flying to the wall. It was Raditz in his weird form. "Raditz?" asked Saria. "My name is no longer Raditz," he said, "And its not Black Shadow either. That ship sailed days ago." He summoned more Primids. "Run!" I said. I went after Raditz. I grabbed his legs and tripped him. Some Primids got on me and I pushed them off. Everyone started running. I was about to morph but noticed my Star Morpher was gone. "My bag!" I said. I was about to get it before he grabbed me with his weird chain of light.

"Amazing huh?" he said, "Al these abilities came with the cerium I made." He tried to attack me but I dodged. Maddy was fighting off some Primids. "Back off creeps," she said. Saria saw a Primid with a missle launcher. It fired at her. She was about to hit until something got in the way. It was Bowser. "Bowser?" asked Saria. "In the flesh," he said. He painted a portal outside of the school. "Now go!" he said. I jumped on his back and tried to tackle him down and he caught me and threw me down. "Nowhere to hide Nicholas," he said as he tried to step on me. I rolled away and saw my bag. "Now you see who I truly am," he said, "I'm Tabuu." I grabbed it with my chain shooters before he threw me to a wall. "All these people are losing loved ones day after day, but I can prevent that once and for all," said Tabuu, "I can save them, I can cure them! There's no need to stop me Nicholas." I came out as Kasai. "Let's end this," I said. He shot little blue shots at me and I dodged them while running around. "This guy is good," I said. I tried to kick him, and he dodged. He transformed his body into a shark like blade and dashed right at me. "Chaos Control!" I said. Time slowed down and I jumped out the way.

Natalie was watching. "Damn, he's fast," said Natalie. "Its not his speed," said Daisy, "He's using the Chaos Emerald to warp." "How'd you know that?" asked Toadstool. "Daisy read the author's last book before this one," said Daisy. "Don't you mean Chapter?" asked Saria. Tabuu came swooping down at me with a blade in his hand and I jumped. He came back and knocked me down making me drop my mask. He stole some equipment from the school lab and headed off. Marcus moved some stuff and helped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked. I turned around and he saw my face. "Nick?" he asked. "That's right," I said. "So when Kasai said I was his eyes and ears, you said I was your eyes and ears," said Marcus with a smile. "Yeah," I said, "Now go. Get as many people as you can out of here." "Got it," said Marcus. He started heading out. Toadstool and the others found me and we got out the school. "Where's he going?" asked Toadstool. I suddenly remembered something from the Bomb Factory. "He's heading for GSI," I said, "We gotta get there before…" A black hole appeared from GSI and started growing.

"We have to get over there now!" said Saria. The others started going, but I sensed something. "You guys go ahead," I said. "What?" asked Saria. "My friends from Brooklyn are in danger," I said. "Are you serious?" asked Maddy, "What part of stay away from them was unclear?" "Ok fine, I can't stay away from them," I said, "But now that I know they're still in there its…" "Your job to save them?" asked Maddy, "We have bigger things to worry about." "You can't mean that," I said, "You can't just ignore the fact that someone is in danger. What if it was your own sister stuck in there?" "I'd just leave her to fend for herself," said Maddy. "You selfish heartless…" I said. "Look, I'm just trying to focus on what's important!" said Maddy. "What's important is not to stand back and allow someone to suffer or die 'cause you do nothing!" I said, "If you don't get that, then you don't get the first damn thing about being a Star Kid." "If anybody doesn't get it, its you Nicholas," said Maddy, "The future depends on…" "My future is meaningless without them!" I said as I pushed her to a tree. "Oh and the Earth's future can go hang?!" asked Maddy, "Now who's being selfish?!" "Look, if you guys wanna stop him fine," I said, "But right now my friends need my help!" I started running back to the school. I saw my friends trying to escape.

"There they are," I said. I was about to get them when someone threw a chair at me. It was Barrel. "Not so fast!" he said. I started fighting him. He picked me up and threw me into another room. Layla joined the fight. I tried to attack her, but she dashed super-fast. "You think you're the only one with super powers?" she asked. She dashed at me and attacked me. "You're wrong," she said. Barrel threw something at me and I jumped out the way. I went to save my friends. "Its Kasai," said Bert. "No, its Nicholas!" said Colleen. I got them all out safely. "Good luck Nicholas!" said Midori. Barrel caught me and pushed me to a wall. "How do you call yourself a hero when you can't even fend for yourself?" he asked. He punched me in the face. I tried to wick a flame but Layla ran in circles around me. "No oxygen means no flames," said Barrel. Everyone watched in horror as I was getting beaten up. Toadbert was watching everything. He stepped on my leg and broke my bones and did the same to the other and I screamed in pain. He picked me up and threw me down again. "Its time to die!" he said.

He was about to finish me off when someone threw something at him. It was my classmates from Jazz band. "Come on up here tough guy!" said Mr. Mark, "I got a little something for you!" "We ought to kick your ass!" said someone as she threw a case at him. "Leave Nicholas alone!" said Siqquan, "You're gonna pick on a guy trying to save a bunch of kids?!" "I got something for your punk ass!" shouted Jalen throwing an old tuba at him, "You mess with Nicholas you messin' with SilverStar High!" "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" said Mr. Mark. My bones suddenly healed and I got back up. "How'd you…" said Barrel. "Healing factor," I said. I jumped on him and started punching him. We fell off the building and landed on the ground. I got off him. "You are a worthy opponent," he said. He tripped and fell. "Wait!" I said. I jumped and caught his arm and pulled him up. Layla came quickly. "Barrel, you're ok!" she said as she hugged him. I walked back to the school feeling week. Everyone saw me and I fell. "Oh my god!" said Colleen, "Get some medic, somebody!" I was just laying there. "FREAKING DO SOMETHING!" said Colleen.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Has Nicholas fought his final Battle? Tune in next week and find out! Leave any comments or reviews you have for my story.


	11. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Disclaimer! I owe….. Oh you get the point! We've been through this since chapter 1

Some students brought me back in the school. "Is he gonna be ok?" asked someone. "He's….. just a kid," said a teacher, "No older than my son." I opened my eyes and saw everyone. I quickly got back up. "Its alright," said Taj. Colleen and the others came to me. "We found something that belongs to you," said Midori. She gave me my mask back. "We won't tell anyone," said Colleen, "Its great to have you back." I put my mask back on. The whole school went dark. A TV turned on revealing Tabuu's face. "Do you see me now, Star Kid?" he asked, "It is time to meet our destiny." "What do you want?" I asked. "The Chaos Emerald," said Tabuu, "It is the one last key to make my creation work. You will surrender it to me." "Never," I said, "I need this to uncover the truth about my past, and who my parents were." "What's more important to you?" asked Tabuu, "The truth about your past, or your team?" He showed me Toadstool and the others. "Raditz you will pay for this!" I said, "Where are you keeping them?!" "In Subspace," said Tabuu, "You'll find my headquarters in the black hole from GSI. If you want them to live, you will bring me the Chaos Emerald." "Fine," I said, "I'll do what you say, just don't hurt them." "Good boy," said Tabuu, "You will come alone. If I see any cops, they die. "Alright," I said. "If you want the truth about your parents Nicholas, come and get it," said Tabuu. I started heading for GSI. A Primid saw me and shot me with a sniper.

I felt pain in my leg. I kept going but was bleeding. "A giant black hole has been seen from GSI," said a reporter. I kept going and heading for the giant black hole, but I was too weak to continue. I had to keep moving though or the world would be destroyed. "Kasai is heading for GSI but he is clearly injured and there's no telling if he's gonna make it." I kept going. "I gotta keep moving," I said. I saw some doomships making a line. "Line up!" said Bowser, "We need to help that boy." They started to make a line to GSI. I started running. I jumped off the building and shot a rope at a doomship but I missed and fell. Bowser's doomship caught me. "I'm with you all the way," he said. I shot a chain at a doomship and swung from it gaining speed. "Hang on guys," I said, "I'm on the way!" I kept swinging to the black hole. "There it is," I said. I slingshot my way to the hole. "Welcome hero," said a voice. It was Raditz. Some lights shined and I saw my friends in a cage. "Let them go," I said. "First give me the Emerald," he said, "Then we'll talk." I gave it to him. "Now the plans can commence," he said, "Earth will soon realize what it means to live forever."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You see," he said, "Your father and I were going to change the lives of millions including my own. We were working on a project where people could live forever." He showed me some pictures of old projects. "The reason GSI was watching you is because you were the main link," said Raditz, "I promised to give you the abilities you now possess if your father would bring me the Chaos Emerald. That's where you come in. you would help us do both." "What do you mean?" I asked, "Are you saying he betrayed his own people for this research?" "Yes, but little did I know that he was going to delete everything we found when he noticed I had my own plans for the project," said Raditz, "So he tried to get everything shut down. He made a grave mistake." "You killed him?" I asked. "I had no choice," said Raditz, "It was for the good of mankind. They need to know what it means to live. I'm a man who wants what they want. Life." "You don't value life," I said, "Not after the lives you almost killed at that school." "If they were dead they'd be brought back to life," said Raditz, "All my life, I've dreamed of a world where everybody could live forever and thanks to you Nicholas, I'm gonna make it happen."

"Make what happen?" I asked. He showed me hologram of a plan. There was a cannon like figure taking out the sun. "And now my plan can commence and I can be like a god," said Raditz as he took the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos control!" A light shined. From the black hole came a giant cannon. "What was that?" asked Daisy. "He warped some kind of cannon to the sun using Chaos Control!" said Toadstool. "So that's why you needed it," I said. "Exactly," said Raditz, "Once the cannon takes out the sun, people will start to change into creatures like me. I will rule his planet and be like a god." "You're not a god," I said, "You're a madman. And I'm gonna stop you." "I don't think so," he said. He drank the cerium and transformed into Tabuu. I tried attacking him and he dodged. "Now you will see why I am powerful," he said. He shot little bullets at me and I dodged them. He swooped down with a sword in his hand and tried to attack me and I avoided the attack. I shot a fireball and he deflected it. "That's not going to work," he said. He grabbed me with his chain of light and pulled me near him. "Poor Nicholas Shay," he said, "No mother, no father, no ally. All alone." I heard a gun click.

"He's not alone," said someone. It was Marcus. He shot his chain and I was free. I went to free my friends. "Get everyone out of here!" I said. Marcus got the other Star Kids out, but Toadstool stayed. "Now I know who you are," said Raditz, "And I know who you are not. You're not human." "Y…. You're not a human?" I asked as I turned to Toadstool, "You lied to me?" I cleared my throat letting her know what I was planning and she nodded. "How dare you!" I said. "Hey it was your dumb plan," she said. "Hey, my plan was that we should lie low," I said, "But your plan was to run off and be all…. 'look at me, I'm a rock star'." "That's not true and you know it!" said Toadstool. "Not true?" I asked, "Who are you kidding Toadstool? You're buying your own Alter Ego." "Well at least I wasn't dating it," said Toadstool. "I…. low blow," I said, "Look here little miss high and mighty. We'd be in Brooklyn with huge wads of cash if you had just listened to me."

"Well, now you've got all your friends from New York and Colleen," said Toadstool as she slapped me in the back of the head, "So what do you need me for?" "Well, maybe I _DON'T_ need you anymore," I said as I got in her face. "Well then why don't you just go back to New York and I'll stay here, and we'll both get what we want!" said Toadstool as she pushed me. "That's fine with me doll," I said as I pushed her back. "Fine with me too," she said as she wagged her finger at me. "Fine," I said as I pushed it out. "Ok!" said Toadstool as she punched me. "Alright!" we said in unison. We looked like we were about to punch each other but punched Tabuu. "Tie him up," I said. He vanished. We got out the dungeon. We saw Tabuu started to grow. "This world will know the true terror," he said. "He's massive," I said. He summoned Primids and other subspace creatures. "And now Star Kids, I will crush you like little bugs," said Tabuu. "You're in for a big disappointment if you think you're gonna win," said Marcus. "Guys ready?" I said. "Ready!" said everyone. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we all said. We morphed into the 7 Star Kids. "Blazing Fire!" I said. "Rising Water!" said Toadstool. "Soaring Wind!" said Saria. "Fading Shadow!" said Natalie. "Crackling Thunder!" said Izzy. "Rumbling Earth!" said Maddy. "Growing Nature!" said Daisy. "Star Kids Unite!" we all said. "Attack!" said Tabuu. They went after us and we fought them off. "Come on!" I said. I punched one of them in the face. Natalie took some down with force fields. Saria used her wind attacks to blow them away. Toadstool and I went back to back fighting some of our opponents off. "Nice moves," said Toadstool. "Thanks," I said. We kept fighting them off.

Tabuu shot lasers from his eyes and we avoided them. "How did he become so strong?" I asked. "Since he had the cerium one too many times," said Saria, "He's going mad with power." "We've gota stop him!" said Daisy. "Let's," said Izzy. "Yes!" said Maddy. We all tried attacking him, but he was too strong. "How can you fight something that's huge?" asked Daisy. Nothing was affecting him in any way. "There's only one other thing we could try," I said.

We did hand signs of our element and got our Star Weapons. "Star Fire Sword!" I said. "Star Water Staff!" said Toadstool. "Star Wind Bow!" said Saria. "Star Shadow Claws!" said Natalie. "Star Thunder Kantanas!" said Izzy. "Star Earth Ax!" said Maddy. "Star Nature Sais!" said Daisy. We combined our weapons to make the Star Cannon. "Fire!" I said. We fired at him. He somehow absorbed the attack. "What?" I said. "Nice try!" he said. He fired it back at us. "Look out!" I said. We all avoided the attack. "This guy just doesn't quit," said Toadstool. "Its gonna take all of us to fight this creep," I said. "Or maybe just one of us," said Toadstool. She gave me her Star Spirit. "Take it," she said. Saria gave me hers and so did the others. "Your Star Spirit can gain my Star Spirit's power," said Saria. "I hate to admit it, but she's right about this," said Maddy, "We're depending on you."

They started to glow and circle around me. My costume started to change to the color gold. I suddenly felt more power in me. "This is it," I said, "Let's do it." I went flying at him. "Back for more are you?" he asked. He tried to swat me and I dodged. "Impossible," he said. He shot a giant ball of fire at me and I used Saria's power to blow the flames away. "Whoa!" said Saria, "Did you see that?" "Do me next!" said Daisy. I summoned vines to start whipping him. "Amazing!" said Toadstool. "You mean spectacular," said Natalie. He shot lasers at me again and I used force fields to stop them from hitting me. "My turn," I said. I went around attacking him all around his body. "You cannot defeat me," he said, "I am a god!" "A god named after a cigarette?" I asked. He grabbed me. "You are foolish to come against me," he said, "Now you will be crushed." He was about to crush me completely when something shot him. It was Barrel and Layla. "Now!" he said. I charged up power for a final attack. "Its time to end this!" I said. A ball of light shined in my hands.

"Could it be?" asked Toadstool, "The Star Beam!" I shot a ray of light at his eye and it caused tremendous damage to him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as he shrunk down to normal size. "Now to take down that cannon!" I said. I flew around its defenses and went straight for the power source. I heard a screech. It was Kirby riding his weird dragon like mini plane. It went straight through the cannon making it explode. The remains of it fell to the ground and people were running from the debris. Suddenly the black hole got bigger and started to suck in stuff from the earth. "Now what?" I asked. Tabuu was looking around and seeing the mess he made. "What have we done?" he asked himself, "What have _I _done?" I went to him. "Look around you," I said, "This is what my father was talking about," I said, "Its just gonna get worse unless we do something." "There is no way to stop it," he said, "Its self thinking now. This is all my fault." "Don't think that," I said.

"But its true," said Tabuu, "If I had listened to your father in the past, I would have seen what would happen." "Listen," I said, "All that stuff in the past doesn't matter. What matters is what you do in the future, or at least in the present." He suddenly had an idea. "There's only one thing we can do," said Tabuu, "Get everyone out of here." I turned back into my normal self. ""I'm sorry Nicholas," said Tabuu, "Your father wasn't to blame for my research being shut down. My stubbornness and lust for glory cost me my research, now I must set things right." He threw some chains of light around the black hole. We were evacuating.

I went back. "Where are you going?" asked Toadstool. "I have to help him!" I said. I saw the Chaos Emerald laying on the ground. I went around the area as it was being destroyed and debris was falling. "What are you doing?" asked Tabuu. "Taking care of business!" I said. I raised the Emerald to the sky. "Now!" he said. "Chaos Control!" I said. A light shined around the black hole and it disappeared. I was doing acrobatics to avoid the debris from hitting me and managed to escape. Everyone managed to get to safety and saw the remains of the cannon falling down. "Nicholas!" said Saria. "Nick! You can't….. You can't leave us like this!" said Toadstool. I was standing behind them. "I'm not going anywhere," I said. Toadstool saw me and gave me a big hug. "You had me worried sick!" she said. Everyone else hugged me. I looked up in the sky and saw Bowser's Doomships preparing to leave. "Great working with you," I said. He saluted me and flew off. "Looks like he reached his full potential," said Shadow, "Now he has to learn to control it." I still had the Chaos Emerald. "We should get this to Sam," I said. "Its yours," said Toadstool, "The power is in your hands now." After telling Sam, he gave me a strange tattoo on my right arm saying that as long as I had it I would be able to control my chaos powers.

After a few days we were heading back to the school. "I don't know if I'm ready to go in there," I said. "You have to go back sometime," said Toadstool, "Besides, you saved them all." "Yeah," I said, "But most people think I'm a freak." She went to me and kissed me on the lips. "Not everyone thinks you are," said Toadstool. She went inside. "Here I go," I said. I went inside. People were staring at me. Magnesium and his gang got in my way. They started clapping slowly. Then everyone started clapping and cheering my name. "You're alright Shay," said Magnesium. "Three cheers for Nicholas!" said Taj, "Hip Hip…" "Hooray!" said everyone. "Hip Hip!" said Siqquan. "Hooray!" said Everyone. "Hip Hip!" said Jalen. "Hooray!" said everyone. A girl holding a gold trumpet was looking at me. "He's so amazing," she thought. She dropped something. "I believe you dropped something," I said as I got it for her. She was blushing red. "T-t-t-thank you," she said. "I'm the one who should thank you," I said, "If it wasn't for you, I would've never gotten into Jazz Band." "I was glad to help," said the girl. When no one was looking I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," I said. I walked off and she blushed. "Kare wa totemo yume no yoda, (He's so dreamy)" she said.

Meanwhile back in a dark area, Tatanga was walking to a room. "Leave us," he said. His servants left him. A man in the shadows was looking at him. "You've made progress I hope," he said. "I've done some research and found quite a few worthy people," said Tatanga, "Now that we know how strong our enemy is, I know just the people to send at him." "Excellent," said the man in the shadows, "That boy ruined my life. Once we send our men at him, he won't know what's coming next." "Speaking of progress, you seem like you're mastering your skill," said Tatanga. "Twilight magic has made me a new man," said the man. "I'm glad to know you're enjoying it, Instructor Sid," said Tatanga. "Instructor Sid is no more. Call me Zant." He turned around and revealed himself. Half his face looked blue and his eye was starting to turn yellow. "Tell me more," he said. "How many men did you have in mind?" asked Tatanga. "Let's keep it small for now," said Zant, "And you don't have to worry about creating new weapons for them. Everything we need is already at GSI." Tatanga was walking into GSI's 'secret weapon facility' with Zant. "Who's our first volunteer?" he asked. "A man named Johan Flinch," said Tatanga, "A german man wanted for many terrorist acts in Germany. He is most eager to join us." "Good," said Zant, "Start with him." They were both looking at a war suit. "I know just the codename to give him," said Zant, "Rocky Wrench."

We were at SilverStar High celebrating the return of the music program. I was about to cut the ribbon to the new music stage in the Performing Arts Building but Principal Hare told me to wait. "We'd like the press to get some good pictures of this. They were taking pictures. I saw Marcus getting to know the band members of Toadstool's other band. "You'll make a great edition to the group," said Donny Jones. "Thanks," said Marcus. Donny looked at me. "You sure you can't come with?" he asked. "Sorry," I said, "My place is here." "Who am I to judge?" he asked. He and the others got in the car. I cut the ribbon. I declare the music program open again!" I said. Everyone cheered. Mrs. Arthur gave me a hug. "Who would've thought that Nicholas did all this," she said. "He may actually make a great principal," said Principal Hare. "Nah," I said, "I prefer doing things my own way. I tripped and dropped the scissors and they fell of Mr. Jimbo's car. "Oops," I said. He controlled his anger. "Accidents happen," he said. Toadstool gave me a hug. Suddenly I saw something on the news. "I am here live in the city and seeing great damage," said a reporter, "A man in a strange suit of armor is wreaking havoc in Seattle." "You may have to continue this later," said Principal Hare. I took out my morpher.

A strange armored robot was causing havoc and crushing everything in its path. Policemen were trying to stop it but it was unbeatable. The cockpit opened and revealed a man named Johan Flinch a.k.a Rocky Wrench. "I am Rocky Wrench!" he said, "And your city belongs to me!" Policemen were trying to shoot at him. The arms in his suit unleashed machine guns and fired at them. They all took cover. "Is no one man enough to take me on?" he asked, "Give me a man who is brave enough to take me on!" The little girl from the bridge was watching everything. She put on her hand made Kasai costume and went to confront him. "MY DAUGHTER!" shouted her mother. "Look everyone, its Kasai of the Star Kids," said Rocky Wrench. She put on her mask and put her fists up. "I'm not afraid of you," she said. "Is Johan scared of you little girl?" he asked, "No." "Fight me," she said. "Where's the real Kasai?" he asked.

"You're looking right at him," I said. He saw me. The little girl turned around and saw me. Everyone cheered as they saw me. "Kasai has just entered the battlefield," said the reporter. "I knew you'd come," said the little girl. "Thanks for trying to take over while I was gone for a sec," I said, "Now go take care of your mother." The little girl went back to her mother. "That was so brave," said her mother. "He gave me hope," said the little girl. Everyone chanted, "Kasai! Kasai! Kasai!" "Can I borrow that?" I asked. I took a bullhorn. "So who are you?" I asked. "I am Rocky Wrench," said Rocky Wrench, "And I own this town." "Well on behalf of the people of Seattle and robots, I kindly ask that you put your mechanical hands in the air." "NEVER!" he shouted, "You will come down here so I can crush and kill you and destroy you and….. crush you into bite size pieces!" "You want me to come down here so you can kill me?" I asked. "Yes!" he said. "I'll be right there," I said. I jumped off the car. He closed his cockpit and went into beast form in his robot and charged at me. I went at him. He shot rockets at me and I deflected them using a koopa shell. He fired another rocket and I used my chain shooter to grab it. I rode it back to his giant robot and aimed it right at his cockpit and jumped off. After a few minutes I hung a picture of me triumphing over Rocky Wrench's defeat. No matter what I do, I will always make enemies. But that's ok because I'll also make friends who will help me along the way, and its just something I'll have to cope with. After all, I am a Star Kid.

**The Spectacular End**

Cast:

Nicholas Shay/Kasai, the Star Kid of Fire

Princess Toadstool/Mizu, the Star Kid of Water

Saria Fate/Kaze, the Star Kid of Wind

Natalie Clements/Kage, the Star Kid of Shadow

Izzy Ciampa/Kaminari, the Star Kid of Thunder

Maddy Ciampa/Chikuyu, the Star Kid of Earth

Daisy Shay/Shizen, the Star Kid of Nature

Raditz Jones/Black Shadow/Tabuu

Porky

Samuel

Layla

Barrel

Nicholas' friends from Brooklyn

Kirby and Chelsea the Scoop Duo

Mrs. Arthur

Mr. Decebaye

Toad

Magnesium

Toadbert

Little Girl

Ami

Yumi

Nicholas' Jazz Band classmates

Superintendant Jimbo

Principal Hare

Cassie

Donny Jones

Justin

Bully

Bowser

Tiffany

Gorman Grayson

Marcus

Professor Elvin Gadd

Luna Gadd

Pastor Brown

Tatanga

Instructor Sid/Zant

Johan Flinch/Rocky Wrench

Aqua Silver, Toadstool's Alter Ego

Is it the end?...

Back at the secret weapon facility, someone was locked in a cage. "I feel it in my veins," he said, "No matter what they do, they can't contain it." Tatanga came down. "So I see you tapped into your abilities," he said. "Yes," he said, "And once I reach full power, I'll find the boy who did this to me and fry him to a crisp." "How do you intend to do that?" asked Tatanga. "You wanna know how powerful I am?" he asked, "Well I wanna know too." "Who should I call you?" asked Tatanga. He caused electricity to go around the room. "Don't you know?" he asked, "I already have a codename. I'm Shockwave." He caused a power outage in the room. "Impressive," said Tatanga.

I hope you enjoyed the sequel to my story. Leave any comments, or reviews you have for my story. Thank you all for checking out my story.


End file.
